


Turbulence [Kiho]

by monsoftax



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X
Genre: Fanfiction, Fantasy, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, M/M, kpop, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoftax/pseuds/monsoftax
Summary: "I thought you'd gotten kidnapped or murdered.""Then why didn't you stop me?"Kihyun is a human/cat hybrid who only develops ears when scared or extremely turned on ('beast mode'). Otherwise he looks like any other human. He goes through heat like a cat but unlike omegaverse, Kihyun cant get pregnant. However he does spread a very faint pheromone during his heat.He feels alone and unwanted when his boyfriend leaves him and his home is demolished.Until he met somebody special. Someone he felt comfortable around and happy with. His name is Hoseok.





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from wattpad to Ao3, UNFINISHED work so please stop by frequently for updates !

Pitter Patter Pitter Patter Pitter Patter  
The sound of rain filled the empty streets. The only light source coming from the few street lamps that dimly lit the road, with only a single house on it. The roads wet, which caused reflections of the lights to shine prettily into a rainbow on the concrete.

Pitter Patter Pitter Patter... Huff Huff Huff..  
"Gotta get back.." A silent voice echoed through the streets, along with heavy breathing and light footsteps. Ears moving with each small sound the figure heard, his paranoid brain ran a mile a minute. His scarlet hair seemingly falling perfectly into place, despite the speed he was running. The second the male reached the old wooden door, he slammed it shut behind him, locking it tightly before placing his back against it, wheezing and coughing as he finally had time to calm down and catch his breath. He wiped the sweat that threatened to roll down his forehead, curling up tightly in a dark empty corner.

"H-He didnt see.." He repeated to himself thousands of times as he shook his head in denial.

Hoseok. 

That name played through Kihyuns mind, the sound of the males rough and husky voice.. The cocky smile he gave him. The way his black hair perfectly fell into his face, but still revealed his beautiful dark brown eyes. It was as if his favorite manga character sprung out of the books and came to sweep him off his feet. He covered his ears as the males laugh echoed in his head, letting out a quiet groan of frustration. Everything about this .. Hoseok was perfect. From his black hair, to his button nose, to his pink lips, to his obviously muscular chest, to his thick thighs and down to his feet.

Earlier that month.  
Another hard day meant another night spent at his favorite night club. A place he felt at ease and free. He'd been working overtime for three days with little to no sleep. Finally he'd be getting a day off. A perfect opportunity to drink his feelings to nothing. He just wanted to care about nothing and nobody.

"Give me a 32oz of your strongest liquor." He simply said, sliding his ID across the granite counter. Despite being a pretty normal customer, he was often carded for looking too young. He slipped his ID back in his pocket before turning his back to the counter and watching as drunk men and women danced about. Their smell of sweat making his nostrils flare. What dirty humans.

He jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder, the liquor he ordered sliding effortlessly across the counter for him to catch. His eyes flashed up to the bartender before practically choking on his own spit.

"Here you go." The male simply said with a smile that could outshine the sun. He swallowed the lump in his throat before letting out a shaky Thank you, causing him to mentally yell at himself for already screwing up.

Hours had passed and Kihyun had done nothing much except order alcohol to numb his mind. With the acceptance* of occasional women trying oh so hard to hit on him, a gay man, which just showed how desperate the women were here.

"Sir?" A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts, causing Kihyun to look up with hooded and hazy eyes. He opened his mouth to speak.

"You dozed off.. Everyone's gone. I didn't have the heart to wake you, however it's time for me to go now. Please find your way home safely." The bartender smiled with that bright smile of his, causing Kihyun to squint, almost as if his smile radiated some sort of light.

Kihyun blinked, his mind suddenly coming back to reality. He cleared his throat as he felt his whole face heat up with a mix of being drunk and embarrassment. He simply nodded before stumbling out the door on his own, holding his head in his hands as a massive headache overcame him.

Somehow Kihyun had made it home safely. Kind of. He'd fallen quite a bit on the way back and even twisted his ankle in the process.

Kihyuns home was located on an abandoned road with only one sort-of-standing house made completely of rotting wood. Once he lay in his bed, the whole room spun. He quickly put a pillow over his head and let out a loud groan. The bartenders face flashing in his mind. His soothing, husky voice and his damned smile..

A week had passed since the last time Kihyun visited that bar. Another week of hard work and endless hours. He seemed to be getting called in quite often lately. Which definitely fucked up his sleep schedule he tried so hard to maintain. Maybe it'd be another good day to visit.

He finally reached the door of the bar at around 10:00pm. He'd had yet another hard day at work and needed to wind down. And drinking seemed to be the only thing keeping him sane. But for some reason he was terrified.

Kihyun was scared. He could not help but be. He guessed nervous was the most realistic term, but at the same time, it was not. Kihyun was scared. The nerves rose up his throat and threatened to spill out. He couldn't seem to figure out the cause of his nervousness until he laid eyes on the same bartender he'd met a week prior.

Yes. Him. That's why he's all wound up.  
But why? Kihyun was not the one to get flustered. So why did this man specifically cause his stomach to stir up?

He sat down at the same stool he'd sat last week, ordering the same thing. 32oz, strongest liquor. Instead of a 'coming right up' he was met with a tilt headed bartender.

"How about you lay off that today. I thought I wouldn't see you again after stumbling out last week. I genuinely thought you'd gotten kidnapped or murdered."

Kihyun nearly spit at the males words, his eyes widening. 'What?!' He thought to himself, The bartenders words echoing in his head. Murdered? Kidnapped?

"Then why didn't you stop me." He responded instead.

The male went silent.

Instead he extended his hand, his bicep flexing. It was almost as if he was flexing on purpose, and he probably was.

"Hoseok."

Kihyun cocked an eyebrow at him, staring down at his hand as if he didn't have a clue what he wanted.

"My name."

Kihyun rolled his eyes before his hand met the others.

"Kihyun." He simply responded, their eyes meeting once more causing him to flush pink, causing him to retract his hand quickly and look down.

"Well, Kihyunnie. How about I serve you something light this time." Hoseok exclaimed happily with that goddamn smile of his again..


	2. Autumn Leaves

Kihyun couldn't get the mans smile out of his head.

"Hoseok."

He said to himself quietly before his eyes lingered to the white ceiling of his apartment. That name rang in his head in such a magical way. Almost like a perfectly composed song. He couldn't help but hum to the sound of his name.

Kihyun knew it was dumb. It was just some one time bartender he'd probably never see again. There were always new guys in and out of that place. More than he could count. But why in the hell did he take such an interest in this Hoseok? And.. why did Hoseok take a liking in him?

A shiver spread through his whole body before he curled up in his bed, hugging his favorite plushie tightly.

"It was all just a one time thing. Who cares." 

Kihyun mumbled to himself, a bit angry at the fact he was still even thinking about it and before he knew it, his alarm for the morning was blaring in his ears.

Kihyun sighed heavily as he dragged himself out of bed with not much effort, almost falling back down in the process before he trudged his way to the bathroom and undressed.

Kihyun couldn't understand what others liked in him. He wasn't the fittest. He had some abs but they weren't even defined enough to call abs. He was rather short and skinny. He always changed his hair color (though he loved the scarlet hair he had now) which was considered 'weird' to some people. He dressed like any other person. He could get out of breath by walking one flight of stairs.

Kihyun shook his head rapidly.

"I'm over this self hate bullshit. That's middle school stuff. I'm an adult."

Kihyun said proudly to himself in the mirror, showing off a cocky smirk nobody else could see.

In those brief seconds and those brief seconds only, he felt powerful and like nothing could screw this up. If only that feeling could stick with him forever instead of constant doubt and anxiety.

He quickly showered and got ready, messily drying his hair before putting on his suit and tie for the day. A maroon tie with a standard dark grey suit. It wasn't a special day but he felt like dressing up.

In thirty minutes he was already out the door and at his office. It was nothing special, he was just an accountant. Something he absolutely hated and only stayed for the money he was getting. Plus.. Someone special worked there too.

Changkyun.

His long-term boyfriend of three whole years who he absolutely adored. He was cute but he had this 'badass' vibe to him outside of work. He was much younger than him but he sure acted older, especially in bed. He also had a bit of a 'hyung kink', so whenever the younger would address him as such, he'd get flustered and bothered by it.

Kihyun blushed at the thought before clearing his throat and getting to work.

"Hyuuuuung."

A deep voice interrupted his train of thought. He already knew who it was without even having to divert his eyes from his computer screen.

"Yes?"

Kihyun simply responded, keeping his focus on his screen as he heard heavy footsteps approach him.

"Why are you so boring today? Geez, You usually choke up when I call you that."

Kihyun couldn't help but chuckle. He knew Changkyun had the cutest little pout on his face right now. He desperately wanted to swing his chair around and give him a bunch of soft kisses while patting his cute little head.

"I've got things to do."

"And? We all do, but i'm making time for my man."

A scoff came from the other side of the room causing his attention to quickly change from his screen to the direction of the disapproving noise. Of course it was Minhyuk. He always hated Kihyun and Changkyun together. Maybe it was because they were so public about it.

"Get a room you two. You're acting like high schoolers. We're adults in a business."

Just as Kihyun was about to open his mouth, Changkyun pulled him by his favorite maroon tie. He gulped, avoiding all eye contact as the younger male placed his foot on his thigh, pulling him in closer.

"Hyung~" Changkyun called him in a sweet, sexy and husky voice which sent shivers straight down Kihyuns spine.

"I-I gotta work or Boss will have my head."

Kihyun quickly came up with an excuse like always, which made Changkyun hiss in disapproval. But alas, he let go of Kihyuns tie, practically stomping off like a child who couldn't get his favorite toy.

Kihyun adjusted his tie back to perfection, all his muscles in his body relaxing without the presence of his boyfriend.

After long hours working, it was finally time to go home. His 'me' time.

"Let me stay over." Changkyun exclaimed while the two rode the elevator together. Kihyun couldn't help but let out a groan. He was absolutely exhausted. All he wanted was to sleep. But how could he turn him down..

Once the two reached Kihyuns home, they both took their shoes off and stripped down to their undershirts and boxer briefs. Kihyun was quick to flop onto his bed, Changkyun pouncing after him like a cat.

Changkyun straddled Kihyun, placing his hands on his boyfriends chest before kissing down his neck in a sweet manor.

"Changkyun.. I'm not in the mood." Kihyun whined, pushing the younger away from him. But Changkyun wasn't taking no for an answer.

The younger had already slipped his hand down to his lower abdomen, causing Kihyuns breath to hitch. Saying he didn't want to was a bit of a lie, he wanted more than anything to be taken by his boyfriend tonight.

However. Something was still lingering in the back of his mind. Something that crept up on him throughout the day.

Hoseok.

Kihyun quickly (and quite aggressively) pushed Changkyun off of him. Pinning the male down with all his strength.

"I said not today, Changkyun-ssi."

Changkyun tilted his head.

"What's with the honorifics? Look, I'm sorry. Let's just.. Sleep then."

Kihyun nodded, getting a bit flustered when be realised he did in-fact use honorifics out of habit. He felt Changkyun position himself behind him to be the big spoon, his hands creeping around his waist as he nuzzled his face into Kihyuns neck.

Changkyun's steady breathing on his neck was enough to relax Kihyun. Suddenly all his frustration and stress released from his body. Only comfort remained.

Except that one stupid name in his head that refused to leave, no matter how hard he tried to make it go away.


	3. Loneliness

Kihyun woke up to nobody beside him. The emptiness causing his stomach to twist in knots. He placed his hand where Changkyun was the previous night, his spot still warm with the outline of his body perfectly imprinted in the sheets.

Why did Kihyun get so lonely so quickly? It's as if his body craved human contact and the natural body heat of another. Changkyun had only left maybe twenty or less minutes ago and he already felt like it'd been eternity. His body couldn't bear to be alone.

Unfortunately it was Saturday, so seeing Changkyun in the office wasn't happening. He also went away for a week which made his heart sink to his stomach just thinking about it. 

A week? Without his boyfriend? The one he cherished oh-so-much and would die if he ever left him?

"Impossible." He mumbled to himself, a slight pout on his face as it sunk in more that he'd be alone. An Empty bed. An empty office chair..

But it'd be alright. He had other friends.. Like the disapproving Minhyuk, the overly energetic Jooheon, the boring Hyunwoo..

Kihyun couldn't help but laugh at himself. He'd rather be dead then hang out with those three. They were all just so different from him. Changkyun was the only one in the office that even slightly resembled him and complimented his personality.

It seemed like forever he was lost in thought before he decided to get up, his legs feeling like jelly. He let out a loud groan as he stabilised himself on his feet and got dressed into something casual, brushing his hair then messing it up with his hands. He enjoyed the 'messy' look for his hair type. It seemed to fall perfectly in place if he just gave it a few shakes with his fingers and let it fall.

Within an hour he was out the door and off to find something to pass the time.

A few minutes of walking and kicking rocks on his way around town, he bumped into someone not that much taller than him. It caused him to jump and he was quick to apologise.

"Shut up." He heard a sweet tone say before a pat on the head was given to him.

Kihyuns eyes lingered up, only to find Minhyuk standing directly infront of him with some cocky smile on his face.

"This isn't what they mean when they say you often bump into people you know in town. I think they meant it figuratively."

Minhyuk was quick to look around me, cocking an eyebrow.

"Where's your pet?"

"My..?" It took Kihyun a few seconds to understand Minhyuk meant Changkyun.

"He's not a pet and his name's Changkyun. He's away." Kihyun mumbled. If anybody was the pet here it was him.

"Let's walk and talk. How've you been feeling?"

Kihyun sighed as he walked beside his nosy coworker. Minhyuk knew everything about Kihyun. Except his hybrid half. That, he swore to keep a secret from everyone but the only one to see it. Changkyun.

"I'm alright I guess. I haven't had those dark thoughts in a while. Changkyun's really helped me emotionally and mentally. Maybe my mind just wanted to feel wanted and without that it didn't know what to do and went crazy."

Before Kihyun began to date Changkyun he was in a seriously dark place. He rarely went to work, he was always sick and lost so much weight he needed a new, smaller sized wardrobe. He was lucky he was even able to keep his job with the amount of times he failed to show up without even calling.

The first person to ever reach out to him was Minhyuk. He was actually extremely worried for him and even came barging in his door once thinking he'd died because he stopped answering his 30-minute check ups.

However, the first person to see him almost on his death bed was Changkyun, when Minhyuk couldn't make it. He'd called Changkyun to Kihyuns house out of some gut feeling he had. He told Changkyun he knew something was wrong and to immediately check on him. Changkyun had left work without a word, and rather quickly, to practically knock down Kihyuns door.

There he saw the lifeless Kihyun who'd written,

"I'm sorry." and "I deserve this."

All over his walls and mirrors and even on scattered pieces of papers. Almost like he'd gone completely off his rocker and snapped. Which is basically what happened.

It was three agonising days before Kihyun would regain consciousness.

There were letters and balloons and even flowers scattered across his hospital room. He was hooked up to all sorts of machines and he found himself hugging a stuffed animal that was placed on his bed.

Changkyun had pretty much come in weeping when he found out Kihyun had finally woken up. He kept saying shit like it was his fault and he should've taken better care of him.

It was then and there Changkyun confessed.

"I thought I'd lose you before I could even tell you how much I love you."

Those words rang in Kihyuns mind before he snapped out of his deep thoughts, realising they've now ended up in a small local tea shop. He'd spaced out so much he barely remembered even walking here.

"You okay?"

Kihyun nodded with a slight smile on his face. If Changkyun hadn't come, and Minhyuk hadn't had that gut feeling, his whole life really would've been over. He would've never felt love or happiness.

"Fine." He responded, looking out the window at the blue sky, watching as birds flew around and into the green trees before his steaming hot cup of tea arrived.


	4. Drunken Promises

Kihyun wanted nothing else in the world except to go home. Mihyuk had been blabbing on about his life for the last two hours, giving Kihyun absolutely no time to vent or share his own feelings. Instead he was stuck listening to how Minhyuk had a new fling - for the fifth time this month.

"C'mon I got somewhere cool to show you."

Minhyuk grabbed Kihyuns hand firmly as he dragged the shorter male away after paying their tab.

Kihyun kept his head down as he walked, his hand still tightly gripped by the other, causing him to get anxious about the stares they may be receiving. Why was it he was perfectly comfortable to hold hands with Changkyun, but with Minhyuk it just felt .. weird.

Changkyun..

Kihyun missed him so goddamn much. His heart ached just thinking about how he still has five days until he'd see his lover again.

After getting lost in his thoughts, again, he was stopped by Minhyuk. He looked up and saw a beautiful rose garden filled with all different colored roses. Red roses and all sorts of hybrid roses. It was gorgeous.

Kihyun smiled to himself before facing Minhyuk.

"Why here?" Kihyun asked softly, looking around the gorgeous environment. It was completely silent. Nobody was here, it was just the two of them and some buzzing bees.

Minhyuk shrugged and patted Kihyuns head like a child.

"You seemed to need some freedom. I heard nature helps. And I know you like flowers. Changkyun always brings you hybrid roses. So I thought this'd help you clear your mind."

Kihyun froze. Minhyuk.. Doing something nice? There had to be some sort of catch.

"What do you want." Kihyun mumbled, Minhyuks eyebrows furrowing.

"What? Look, I know I usually want something when I do nice things but i'm serious. You get all gloomy without Changkyun and he told me to take care of you. He recommended this place." Minhyuk shrugged.

"Said if you ever got sad to bring you here."

Kihyun sighed heavily, holding the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"I know you're worried but i'm fine. It was a phase or something. I just get a bit gloomy when Changkyun leaves, but nothing too excessive." Kihyun said with a smile. He was happy Minhyuk had worried about him, however he felt as if he was only doing so because Changkyun asked him to. Truth is, Minhyuk was scared of Changkyun, despite Changkyun being younger. So he often did as he said.

Minhyuk pouted and took a step back, assuming to give Kihyun a bit of space.

Kihyun looked around again before pinching Minhyuks cheek.

"Thanks." He hummed before he took off, frolicking into the flowers excitedly. His hybrid side definitely showed. He loved nature so much. It calmed him down and made him feel at home.

Kihyun soon fell to the floor and laid on his back in what seemed like a dozen roses. The warmth hit his face and he felt as if he was wrapped in a blanket. He could easily fall asleep here. The sounds of nature were so soothing.

Kihyun spent the next hour playing around and picking roses especially for Changkyun. Three dozen. One dozen for every year they've been together.

"I have another surprise!" Minhyuk yelled over to Kihyun, checking his phone for the time.

Kihyun followed Minhyuk more obediently this time, holding the flowers close to his body as if to protect them. If Minhyuk thought of something this nice, the next plan had to be even better. Or equally as good.

Before Kihyun knew it, they were in-front of a very familiar place.

The bar.

Just seeing the place made him shiver. It's not like he had any bad memories here, its just that he was afraid to see him here.

Minhyuk was quick to pull Kihyun to a bar stool, ordering the strongest liquor for him and a light beer for himself. Kihyun cocked an eyebrow at his coworker.

"Why strong for me..?"

"You need to loosen up." Minhyuk simply responded before handing Kihyun his beer.

Kihyun sighed heavily before chugging a good third down effortlessly. He hadn't eaten before so he was already feeling a bit dizzy. That's why when a familiar face showed up behind the counter, he thought he was hallucinating.

"Interesting to see you with someone else today." The familiar figure said in a soothing voice.

Kihyun looked up to see Hoseok. Of course he had to be here, why wouldn't he be? It was his job after all. But why did Minhyuk have to drag him here out of all places.

"Eh? You know this guy?" Minhyuk questioned with a tilted head. He looked at Hoseok as if he was going to pounce on him and claim him as his own, which quite frankly, he wouldn't of been surprised.

"N-No. I've been here a few times. He just works here. I've barely talked to him." Kihyun was quick to defend himself, which caused Hoseok to frown in disappointment, making Kihyun feel instant guilt.

Minhyuk just shook off what he said and drank his beer before flirting with Hoseok, who seemed to be much more interested in Kihyun by the look he was giving him. It was a mix between 'help me.' and 'you're attractive.' Minhyuk was always quick to flirt with attractive men. He was so fixated on finding himself a lover, but only ever really went for looks. Which as you'd expect, never went well. Never choose looks over personality.

Kihyun got bored pretty quickly, chugging the rest of his alcohol before Minhyuk ordered him another 32oz. It's almost as if he was trying to get him drunk. He guessed that was his idea of 'loosening up.'

Kihyun had made his way to the other side of the bar, stumbling his way through the crowd of dancing and sweaty people before sliding to the floor, his back against the wall. He was so tired and drunk. He could barely think for himself. He began questioning everything and his emotions quickly overcame him.

He missed Changkyun more than anything. He felt alone. He couldn't even call him because where he was staying had no cell service, which is why he absolutely dreaded whenever he'd go to this specific place. It meant he couldn't even text him to check in or call him to hear his voice.

"Hyun?" He heard a voice say. He looked around dizzily until his heavy eyelids landed on Minhyuk. At least he thought it was him. Nobody else called him that except Changkyun sometimes, and Changkyun was hours away.

Kihyun laughed, extending his arms with 'grabby hands'.

"Lift me." Kihyun said childishly, his face bright red from the alcohol.

"Maybe I gave you too much. Anyways, I'm going home. I asked the bartender to bring you home considering you seem to know each other. Don't get into any trouble."

Kihyun tilted his head in confusion trying to understand what Minhyuk was blabbing on about.

"Slow down. I can't understand you if you talk so fast." Kihyun chuckled and clung onto Minhyuks leg.

"I'm going home." Minhyuk said simply, shaking Kihyun off his leg before leaning down as if he was speaking to a child.

"Be a good boy for Hoseok and don't cause any trouble. He's just bringing you home." Minhyuk stated before patting Kihyun on the head.

"Hoseok?" Kihyun questioned, but Minhyuk had already left.

It seemed like eternity went by before the last 'goodbyes' from customers were heard and Kihyun had fallen asleep on the floor. More like completely passed out.

However, Kihyun was quick to wake up when he felt a tap on his face.

"Wake up, I gotta bring you home now." A husky voice said. Kihyun groaned, shaking his head before almost falling over onto his side, but, he was caught quickly before hitting the tiled floor.

Hoseok effortlessly pulled him up, causing Kihyun to yelp in surprise before quickly clinging onto the taller male.

"D-Dont do that." Kihyun hissed.

Hoseok said nothing, instead laughing at Kihyuns clumsiness.

Sometime on their way to Kihyuns place, Kihyun wound up on Hoseoks back, Hoseoks hands under his thighs to keep him up and steady.

And sometime on the way, Kihyun found himself fully exposing his hybrid side, his cat-like ears perking up when he was set down on a bench.

"Lets take a quick br..eak..?"

Kihyun looked up at Hoseok with hooded lids, confused by the males reaction. However it didn't take long for him to realise how much better he could hear tiny sounds. He was quick to pull his hands up to his fuzzy ears, gulping. He never showed anybody this side except for Changkyun. How could he be so foolish as to expose himself like this, in a complete drunken state.

Kihyun quickly took a run for it before Hoseok could react, huffing and puffing the further he got away from Hoseok.

Present Time

Kihyun held onto his knees tightly, bringing his hands up to his ears. How could this happen. How could he be so dumb?! Half of him was thankful it was Hoseok and not Minhyuk, but the other half was pissed at himself for exposing himself in the first place.

Knock Knock Knock

Kihyun jumped, his eyes slowly moving to his old wooden door which seemed like it could break if another knock was made.

"Kihyun?"

Fuck. Hoseok had followed him all the way here. How could he be so dumb as to lead him straight to his house? Why was he making such bad decisions tonight? Was it because of all the alcohol?

Kihyun jumped when he heard the door swing open, covering his ears and burying his face back into his knees. His hearing was so sensitive now. Every loud noise felt as if he could go deaf.

Footsteps slowly approached him before they stopped directly in front of him. He braced himself for a freak out and was surprised when he felt a hand ruffle his hair.

He looked up with red eyes, tears flowing down his face, down his chin and dropping onto the fabric of his jeans.

"Don't be afraid. I may not know what's going on, I won't hurt you. I just- need some explaining, starting with, are these real?" Hoseok hummed.

Changkyun had freaked out the first time he'd seen Kihyuns ears, and he couldn't even imagine Minhyuks reaction if he'd ever seen them. He was genuinely confused as to why Hoseok was so.. accepting.

Kihyun hesitated before he sat on his knees in-front of Hoseok, who'd sat in-front of him now. He quickly pulled the man in for a hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's so hard to explain. I didn't mean for this to happen. This is supposed to be secret." Kihyun mumbled.

"I'm willing to keep this secret." Hoseok exclaimed, patting Kihyuns back in a soothing way. Kihyun pulled back before wiping his tears, his eyes meeting Hoseoks.

"P-Promise?"

Hoseok nodded.

"Promise. Now lets sober you up so you can properly explain." Hoseok sighed.


	5. Flashbacks

"Where do I even begin?"

Kihyun said as he fiddled with his thumbs. At this point he'd completely calmed down and his ears had disappeared, showing the appearance of a normal human being again.

"It's been going on for as long as I can remember. I had to eventually be home schooled because everyone was scared of me. I was dubbed the 'crazy cat boy' in my old city. Nobody dared to go near me in fear I would pounce and attack them like some feral animal. It's funny. Changkyun and I are childhood friends, but for a solid five years after my first flare up, he didn't want anything to do with me. He ignored me and even had some kids beat me up while he watched, just to send some sort of message. Like.. Dont come near me , or something."

Kihyun said, followed by a very obvious frown. His eyes flashed to see Hoseok genuinely interested, his eyes glued to Kihyun. It was.. nice.

"When did it first happen?"

Yoo Kihyun, Age 8

Kihyun was pat on the head by his Mother before she helped him put on his backpack, which was ten times bigger than the small boy.

"Be good, and remember to listen to your teachers! I don't want another call from school today." Kihyuns mom yelled to him as he practically sprinted off towards the school.

Kihyun was a complete outcast, but that didn't bother him. He really liked school. He liked learning. He especially liked the computer since he didn't have one at home. It was like a whole new world at school.

Kihyun jumped when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, his head quickly snapping to the side, only to see his best buddy Changkyun.

"Lim Changkyun, I will wind up punching you one day if you keep scaring me!" Kihyun pouted.

Changkyun ruffled the smaller boys hair. Kihyun may be older but he was still shorter and skinnier.

"You couldn't even knock me off my feet even if you tried." Changkyun teased.

"One day I'll show you I can do it. I'm still older than you."

Changkyun rolled his eyes before they reached the school building. He patted Kihyun on the back before shoving him towards his end of the building.

"Go get 'em champ." Changkyun joked.

"You sound like my grandpa." Kihyun said with a giggle before he walked off to his classroom.

All classes were in the same classroom, so you were with the same people from 9am-3pm, except lunch. The lunch waves overlapped so Changkyun was always with him at lunch.

Kihyun took his seat, the one all the way in the back, and set his backpack on the back of it along with his spring jacket. He fixed his little tie and fixed his black fluffy hair before he quickly grabbed his notebook and a pencil.

Kihyun was a very good student. He was quiet, always did his work, handed his homework in time and answered all the questions right. He was often praised infront of the whole class, which didn't settle with a few kids. They often teased him for being smart.

A few hours had passed and it was finally lunch time. Kihyun picked up his lunchbox and headed straight for the door. There was no point in staying behind, Changkyun was certainly waiting for him.

"Where are you going, Kihyun?" A voice from behind him said, causing him to freeze. It was the class bully. More like his own personal bully.

"Lunch." Kihyun simply answered, not daring to turn around and face him directly.

"With your boyfriend?" The boy snickered, his friends laughing with him and egging him on.

"Why don't we play for a bit?" The boy said before grabbing Kihyuns black hair in between his fingers, yanking him back harshly.

Kihyun let out a yelp as the others locked the classroom door, keeping guard with their arms crossed like some sort of bodyguard.

"I never did anything to you. Why are you so mean to me." Kihyun asked seriously, his hand trying to pry the kid away from his hair.

The boy instantly laughed.

"You and your lisp. You sound dumb."

Kihyun frowned. His lisp was one thing he was extremely self conscious about. Something he hated the most about himself. He tried speech classes and even tried to teach himself to overcome the lisp, but it was unsuccessful.

"Plus, you're small and skinny so it's easy to throw you around." The boy said and almost on cue he tossed Kihyun to the ground.

Kihyun quickly scrambled to the corner of the room before getting a punch straight to the eye. He let out a loud yelp before he covered his face and fell into fetal position. He felt some weird tingling on his head, the same tingling he felt when he first had his ears shown. He knew something big was going to happen..

"Kihyunnie why are you taking so lo-"

Changkyun?

"Hey get off of him!" Changkyun yelled as he hurled the other kids away. Changkyun was surprisingly tough for his age. He could knock anybody down.

Kihyun slowly uncovered his face, his eye already bruising and swelling up. He looked up at Changkyun with tears rolling down his cheeks and to his chin.

"C-Changkyun..." Kihyun sniffled.

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows when Changkyun took several steps back, staring at him. He almost looked afraid.

"What are those..?" Changkyun said as he pointed at Kihyuns head.

Kihyun tilted his head before he reached up and grabbed his ears, his heart stopping for a split second.

"W-Wait I can explain- It happens when i'm scared!" Kihyun said quickly, standing up as his knees wobbled.

"Please, please understand. I don't know why it happens!"

"Freak."

It was as if the whole world stopped when those words came from Changkyun lips.

F R E A K.

Kihyun froze completely, his heart sinking to his stomach.

"You're a freak." Changkyun repeated.

"I don't talk to freaks." Changkyun was quick to run out of the classroom, the others following him quickly as they said taunting words to him.

Kihyun reached up to his ears and frowned, his tears rolling quicker before he took off out of the building and to his home.

Kihyun had shut himself in his bedroom. He kept tugging at the ears and trying to pull them off. He even tried to cut them off but the pain was unbearable.

Kihyun got the scissors again before grabbing hold of the tip of his ear.

"Kihyun. What in gods name are you doing?"

Kihyun gulped before dropping the scissors.

"Mommy? Why am I like this? I want them to go away. I want Changkyun-ssi. But he called me a freak and left. Why am I a freak Mommy?"

Kihyuns mom frowned before opening her arms, Kihyun running into them and sobbing.

"You're not a freak Kihyun. You're special. Only special people have ears. You're what the books call a hybrid. Daddy was one too. Changkyun just doesn't understand yet."

Present Day

Kihyun let out a loud sigh, wiping away his tears that had welled up to the brim of his eyelids. The whole situation was a mess.

"I would always ask myself why I was born to that family. Why couldn't I be normal? Why me out of all people? I had so many questions growing up."

Hoseok was still staring intently at Kihyun before patting his head gently.

"She was right, you know. About you being special. Only special people get cool genes like that. I'm stuck with just these. You're super cool in my book. You're also unique. Not just anybody gets those genes. Only the tough ones who can handle it." Hoseok pulled at his ears slightly to show off his 'dumb' human ears.

Kihyun smiled slightly.

"I guess I am special."


	6. The Upcoming Storm

Somehow Kihyun wound up asleep on Hoseoks shoulder, the blanket draped over him ever so carefully. His soft breathing and little twitches and mumbles made Hoseok smile.

"So cute." Hoseok mumbled to himself, his eyes glued to the sleeping scarlet haired boy before he reached his hand up to place it on top of Kihyuns head.

Kihyun twitched a bit in his sleep before his head moved down to Hoseoks chest, snuggling in closer to him before unconsciously wrapping his arms around the muscular males waist.

Hoseok found himself blushing uncontrollably. He didn't have feelings for this boy, they'd only just met, but seeing him so cuddly and off guard made him feel all weird inside.

The clock chimed twelve, causing Hoseok to nearly jump out of seat, causing Kihyun to let out a grumpy groan.

"Changkyun, I swear if you keep moving I'm going to rip out your vocal chords and not let you fuck me anymore." Kihyun said in a strict, hoarse and tired tone.

Hoseok tilted his head.

'Changkyun?' He thought to himself. He nearly choked at that second part.

Could they be..

No.

Kihyun most definitely wouldn't let this happen if he was dating someone.

Or so Hoseok thought. Because Changkyun and Kihyun were most definitely dating.

It took a few minutes for Kihyun to fully grasp the situation, and once he did, he'd flung himself over to the other side of the room.

"I-I'm so- I'm so sorry. I didnt mean to- God you probably think i'm some sort of freak or, or that i'm trying something weird on you and I dont mean it that way and.."

Hoseok let out a deep chuckle which interrupted Kihyuns rambling.

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows at Hoseoks reaction. A chuckle..?

"Its fine, relax. You just fell asleep. You mumble, you know that?"

Kihyun blushed, covering his cheeks with his hands.

"Did I say something stupid?"

"Shocking is more like it. I know Changkyun from your stories but what's this about .. 'not letting him fuck you'"

Kihyun nearly chokes on his own spit before his eyes dart to Hoseok. He quickly ran to him and pounced him, holding his shirt tightly in his hands like he was going to hit him.

"Don't repeat that okay? That's personal. And none of your business."

Hoseok quickly threw his hands up, his eyes widened.

"Hey. I wasn't planning on it. You asked and I answered. Now. Please let go of my shirt, you'll wrinkle it."

Kihyun quickly let go of Hoseok's shirt and got off of him, crossing his arms. He tried his best to avoid eye contact out of complete embarrassment. He almost couldnt believe how fast he was to get angry and even a little violent.

"It's just.. I try to keep it a secret as much as possible. Especially from family. I don't like to talk about it."

Hoseok simply nodded right as a loud rumble of thunder shook the house. Kihyun didn't hesitate to scream and scramble to the same corner of the room he was in previously. As soon as Hoseok could even grasp the situation, Kihyuns ears had already popped up, his whole body trembling.

Hoseok kneeled down and gently rubbed Kihyun's head.

"Are you really that scared of thunder..?" Hoseok asked in a soothing voice, causing Kihyuns trembles to stop briefly.

"Of course not! It just- caught me off guard." Kihyun said in a pretty cocky tone. Hoseok just laughed at the males response. It was more than obvious he was terrified.

"Come here I can help you relax. I used to do this as a kid, it's how I got over my fear of thunder." Hoseok extended his hand with a smile.

Kihyun hesitated before taking the males hand and sitting up, jumping close to him as another rumble of thunder shook his home.

As soon as they were outside, Hoseok cupped his hands and extended them.

"I used to see how many rain drops I can catch. It would keep my mind occupied. Try it."

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows before following Hoseok's instructions.

One. Two. Six. Twelve.

Surprisingly, he felt his anxiety go away as he counted out loud. He was too busy counting to even react to the next rumble of thunder.

"Ah, see I told you it'd help."

Kihyun smiled brightly up at Hoseok, his eyes squinting so much he could barely even see the male.

"T-Thank you." Kihyun replied before going back to counting the raindrops.

The two had been counting raindrops together for over an hour before the ran finally subsided. By that time it was almost two in the morning and the pair were exhausted.

Kihyun was quick to flop back onto the couch, looking at his wet hands before setting them on his chest.

"You shouldn't come here anymore." Kihyun abruptly said.

Hoseok swallowed the lump in his throat before responding.

"I wasn't really planning on visiting often. I'd rather be out. But if I may ask, why?" He cocked an eyebrow at Kihyun who quickly looked away.

"Changkyun gets jealous easily. He gets all wound up if he even sees my coworker talking to me. He's hit someone before because they bought me a drink.. It's just best you stay away from this house. He's coming home today."

Kihyun slightly frowned at the thought. He loved every inch of Changkyun, from his personality to his cute button nose to his toes. Why was he feeling.. Upset about him returning?

"I'm so tired my mind is playing tricks on me now." 

Kihyun chuckled softly.

"You can sleep here tonight. It's too late to walk the streets alone. But please leave early tomorrow morning. Changkyun will be back at ten."

Hoseok nodded and picked up the blanket he'd been using along with a pillow. He set them down on the floor before laying down. It took him a few minutes of adjusting his position to get comfortable, which kept Kihyun awake because he kept groaning and sighing.

He just hoped, this whole confusion in his brain was because Changkyun had been gone for so long.

Yeah..

As soon as he comes home everything will be normal again.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Note: Things are starting to get hectic now between Kihyun & Changkyun. Lots of jealousy and possessiveness coming the next few chapters]

"Kihyun?"

Kihyun let out a soft groan, slapping the hand that rested on his shoulder away before snuggling against the body pillow Changkyun had left for him. He was in such a deep sleep to the point he couldn't even open his eyes. His body was just exhausted from everything.

"It's 2:30pm. Wake up, i'm hungry." A husky voice whined.

Kihyun shook his head.

"Make something yourself." He mumbled into the pillow, squeezing it tighter.

Kihyun could sense a pout on the others face. He let out a deep sigh before slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His hair was going a million directions and he could just barely open his eyes. His cheek also had red indents from the pillow.

"Just- Give me a sec." Kihyun yawned, stretching his arms, then his legs with a loud groan. It was enough to get up up.

He sprung up, twisting his back so it cracked before he realised who he was even talking to.

"Ah- Sorry Hyung. I didn't mean to be so informal with you." He bowed, a frown on his face.

Kihyun felt a pat on his head, causing him to fling up.

"It's okay, If we're in a private setting I don't mind if you're informal." Kihyun simply nodded at Hoseoks words. He still couldn't help but feel guilt for talking like he'd talk to Changkyun.

With a nod, Hoseok and Kihyun made their way to the Kitchen, where Kihyun grabbed a frying pan to cook up 'Kihyuns world famous eggs'. Kinda more like 'Kihyuns famous eggs to Changkyun.' He never really cooked for anybody else besides his family.

By the time the breakfast was done, the two had chatted up a storm about their interests (sharing almost every interest) and hobbies. Hoseok had finished two cups of orange juice and filled up a third for the meal.

"jal meokeossseumnida!" (Basically 'I will enjoy this food.' or 'Thank you for the meal.')

Kihyun smiled at Hoseok's politeness before the two dug in quickly. 

Once the two finished their meal, they expressed how full they were just by their groans and the way they held their stomachs.

In that moment, a knock at the door, causing Kihyun to flinch and look at the direction of the noise. The house was isolated so much so that the garbage truck didn't even come by, who could it be..?

"Kihyun Hyung!" A cheerful voice chimed.

Kihyun let out a gasp before practically waddling over to the door and opening it quickly.

Changkyun.

Kihyun smiled goofily before throwing his hands around his boyfriend. He felt the warmth of the youngers arms wrap around him. He felt secure.

"You're early." Kihyun whined, pinching Changkyun cheeks.

"No I'm not. I just told you tonight so I could surprise you." He grinned with that perfect smile of his. He smelled the air with a sigh.

"Kihyuns world famous eggs?"

Kihyun giggled and playfully punched the youngers shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't make enough to feed you."

"Aish, don't be sorry." (Aish means 'Damnit' or 'Oh crap.' or in this case, 'Shit.')

Kihyun led the male to the kitchen to serve him some drinks before remembering who was in the dining room. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned towards Changkyun, who was already staring Hoseok down, and Hoseok pretending not to notice as he fiddled his fingers a bit.

"You remember Hoseok right?" Kihyun tilted his head.

Changkyun cocked an eyebrow before looking back at his nervous boyfriend.

"I dont believe we've met. A friend?"

Kihyun nodded slowly. He could sense the jealousy radiate off of Changkyun. He could tell Hoseok was uncomfortable and so was he.

"Oh. Minhyuk was the one who met him. I forgot. I know we usually go to bars so my mind instantly thought-"

Changkyun grabbed Kihyuns face, a stern look on his face as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Geez, you're hanging out with Minhyuk now? I shouldn't leave you alone for this long." Changkyun planted a kiss on Kihyuns lips, obviously trying to show off.

Changkyun made the kiss agonisingly slow. He kept his grip on Kihyuns face before one hand moved down to his hips, gripping tightly and pulling him against his body. Kihyun let out a slightly annoyed sigh, trying his best to shove the male away, only to be pulled closer. The others tongue slipped between his lips and forced its way passed his teeth which caused Kihyun shiver. Kihyun was grabbing tightly onto Changkyuns shirt, trying hard to bear what he was doing. He knew this was all in a jealous fit. And it was working to make Hoseok uncomfortable. The male cleared his throat not-so-subtly causing Changkyun to pause.

"Oh , I forgot we had a guest. Is this making you uncomfortable?" Changkyun asked with a smile, keeping Kihyun close to him.

"I should.. Go. I'll see you Kihyun-ssi." Hoseok said politely before bowing and leaving.

"I didn't think that guy would take the hint. I hope he didn't do anything to you." Changkyun pouted, stroking Kihyuns scarlet hair lightly.

"For fucks sake Changkyun. You're the reason I don't have friends anymore. He is nothing more. He slept over because it was very late." Kihyun said before gasping, covering his mouth.

"Slept over? Late? Kihyunnie." Changkyun sighed heavily, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know he didn't touch you in your sleep? Why do you trust other men that aren't me? Kihyunnie you're so easy to swoon. A hot guy comes in and you invite him to stay the night?"

Kihyun was at a loss for words. He knew Changkyun would be angry, but this was over the top. And .. Scary.

"Changkyun its not.."

Changkyun sat down on the floor, dragging Kihyun along with him so he sat on his lap.

"You belong to me, Kihyunnie."

Kihyuns breath hitched. He'd never seen Changkyun this.. possessive.

"B-Belong to.. you?"

Changkyun nodded before embracing Kihyun tightly.

Kihyun suddenly felt trapped..

Authors Note:

EEP I WANTED TO MAKE SOME DRAMA SO IT WAS MORE INTERESTING BUT I FEEL LIKE IT FLOPPED.  
Changkyun is very possessive in my story but would never hurt Kihyun. So don't worry, there's no triggering abuse scenes or anything *^*  
Soon , Hoseok will do something bold.  
Maybe the next chapter .. or two? ;)  
Keep reading and thank you for the support!  
Sorry this ones boring ㅠㅠ  
I dont want to rush the story.


	8. Not an Object

Two weeks.

It's been two weeks since Changkyun came home.

Two weeks of constant jealousy and overprotectiveness.

Two weeks of arm clinging and waist holding.

"When will it cease? When will Changkyun stop treating me like i'm only his?" Kihyun thought to himself as he clicked his pen, leaning his cheek on his hand.

"Would you quit it!"

A familiar yell could be heard echoing throughout the small office building. It was 10:00am and Kihyun had already pissed off Minhyuk. Not that it was anything unusual. You could simply crack a knuckle or drop your pen and he'd be at your throat.

"Sorry." Kihyun said in response, sighing heavily as he dropped the pen, so he wouldn't have an urge to click it again.

It'd only been two weeks and Kihyun was over the whole possessiveness Changkyun suddenly showed.

Yes, he was always possessive and protective, but to a much, much lighter extent. This was too much. He couldn't even say hello to Hyunwoo, whom they've worked with for years and even were childhood friends with. It's as if everyone suddenly became Changkyun's enemy.

"Kihyunnie~" A voice said in his ear, causing him to snap from his thoughts.

"You seem to be in your own little world often today, don't you think?" Changkyun tilted his head.

Kihyun cocked an eyebrow, brushing the younger males hand away from his shoulder.

"Typical me. You shouldn't worry." Kihyun simply responded, his eyes flashing to the obviously disappointed Changkyun.

"What?" Kihyun asked, turning his chair towards the younger one.

"You just seem to not want to talk to me.. Your answers are so bland and you won't even return my affection.."

Changkyun's words sent a shiver down Kihyun's spine, causing him to gulp audibly.

"I'm tired." Kihyun said, getting a 'mmh..' in return. Basically Changkyun didn't believe his excuse.

Changkyun could see right through Kihyun. As childhood friends who've been dating for three years, the younger could easily tell if something was up with Kihyun. Whether it be excitement, disappointment or uneasiness. Changkyun knew it all.

Kihyun put his head down on the desk, trying his best to avoid any eye contact or conversation that could possibly strike up with Changkyun.

"So about Hoseok." Changkyun started, causing a loud groan to come from Kihyuns throat, startling everyone in the room.

"Can we talk about it at home? Nobody needs to hear this." Kihyun said muffled into his desk. He could tell Changkyun was pissed just by the way his weight left his desk.

It seemed like forever until the day was finally over. Changkyun hadn't come back to see him. Jooheon talked to Kihyun only a few times, but only about reports. Minhyuk avoided him as always. All in all, it was a pretty normal day, and Changkyun had to stay behind, leaving Kihyun to walk alone in the dark back home.

Every little sound made him jump. From acorns falling from trees, to cats hissing as he walked passed some bushes. The fear caused his ears to pop out, focusing on every subtle sound.

Pitter patter pitter patter.

Kihyuns ears twitched as slow footsteps followed him. He was far too scared to look back. He'd just assumed it was Changkyun, who'd finally caught up to him and ignoring him.

He yelped when a hand reached for his shoulder, snaking around to his mouth and muffling him. His heart beat against his chest a million miles an hour and his breathing became heavy. The hand was cold and the body behind him was muscular and warm. Kihyuns ears fell flat against his head as he trembled, gripping the others wrists tightly.

"Kihyun calm down." A husky voice said behind him before letting him go.

Kihyun turned around quickly, taking several steps before doing so. His alertness settling down when he saw who it was. He let out a deep sigh and held the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Don't do that. For fucks sake, I thought I was being kidnapped."

The male simply patted Kihyuns head with a smile.

"Then don't walk alone at night with your ears out."

It was Hoseok's typical attitude. He reached out and scratched both of Kihyuns ears, causing the smaller male to tilt his head and close his eyes, purring a bit.

"Just like a house cat." Hoseok cooed at Kihyuns response to his subtle touch.

Kihyun pouted a bit. He hated the fact that he purred if something felt nice like scratches behind his ear. He hated the fact he had cat ears. What he hated the most was his heat. He always knew when it'd come, his whole body would tingle and go limp. He'd be unable to move and will get very hot and sweaty, panting like a thirsty animal.

"Ah, you have something on your face. Geez, you need to be more careful. What if you walked around like this in daytime?"

Hoseok asked with a tilt of his head before licking the pad of his thumb, wiping whatever was next to his lip. Kihyun whined, moving his head away, watching as Hoseok licked whatever was on his finger off of it.

"Gross.." Kihyun mumbled, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Kihyun never even let Changkyun do that. The feeling of saliva on his face made him want to gag. It was probably one of the worst feelings to him.

"I should really go-."

Kihyuns ears twitched behind him, causing his head to whip around to see a disheveled Changkyun. His tie was half off, his hair was a mess, the bags under his eyes were practically black.

Kihyun was quick to ditch Hoseok and ran to his boyfriend, cupping his cheeks.

"Geez I was gone for an hour and you're like this?" Kihyun clicked his tongue before being shoved to the ground, his ass hitting the concrete with a yelp.

"Outta my way Kitten." Changkyun spat in a slurred manor.

Kihyun had been gone for an hour and the male was already shit faced, slurring and stumbling around. His eyes widened as the younger male confronted Hoseok, his finger waving around in the older males face.

"Leave Kihyunnie alone. I don't wanna see your goddamn face ever again. I saw you making moves on him and-."

Changkyun stumbled, nearly falling over until Kihyun grabbed him to steady him.

"I-I'm sorry, he's clearly not in the right state of mind. He knows you're just friends with me. He can be.. jealous, but he can be even worse when he's this intoxicated. I should.. I should go."

Kihyun's voice shook as he pulled Changkyun, who kept trying to shove the smaller boy away, hitting his arm with all the force he could. Which wasnt much considering he was wasted.

"Wait, will you be okay? I mean.." Hoseok's eyes widened.

As Kihyun turned to face Hoseok, Kihyun's eyes were watering and his face was bright red. And it definitely wasn't out of embarrassment. He turned away and quickly dragged the drunk changkyun away with him.

"What..?"

'Why was he tearing up..?' Hoseok thought to himself, completely frozen in the middle of the dark street that only lit up with a single flickering light pole above him.


	9. Flashbacks 2.0

Kihyun and Changkyun had taken a break for several months at the time. It wasn't that they stopped loving each other, its more so the fact they needed to find themselves, and do it alone.

The break was hard on both of them, but Changkyun definitely felt the worst about it. It was Kihyuns idea after all.

Changkyun spent his nights binge drinking to make himself numb. It was to the point the circles under his eyes were black, almost as if he'd been hit in the face.

"Kihyun? I'm gonna need you to come down here. And quick."

A call from Changkyun's phone that echoed in his head as he ran to the bar five miles down the road.

With a bright red face and sweat rolling down his face, he flung his shoulder into the bar doors, slamming it open. He panted heavily before doubling over, holding onto his knees to catch his breath.

"Where is he? Damnit tell me!" Kihyun growled before he was led to the back room.

"He's been completely unconscious for six hours. We've tried everything. Just recently his pulse slowed down." The male explained.

Kihyun was quick to rush over, cupping Changkyuns cheeks.

"Changkyun-ssi? Hey. It's me." Not even a flinch.

Kihyun gripped his wrist and checked his pulse. It was infact slow. He was told Changkyun had been drinking endlessly that night. Ordering a bunch of 32oz's and shots.

"Why the fuck didn't you stop him?! You know he's been drinking!" Kihyun practically yelled, causing all the people in the room to flinch.

"I-.."

"Save it." Kihyun muttered, not up to hearing any sort of bullshit excuse.

Alcohol poisoning. That's all he could think of.

One of the workers helped Kihyun back to his home, piggybacking Changkyun and rushing as fast as he could to the bathroom. He sat in the tub, dragging his unconscious boyfriend in with him.

{Note; I do not know what the fuck to do with alcohol poisoning so if this is wrong, spare me LOL.}

Kihyun turned on the shower , the two of them completely clothed. He was in such a rush he could care less.

"C'mon Kyun.." Kihyun mumbled, shoving his fingers down the males throat.

Changkyun gagged, his body flinching before he finally threw up heaps of bile and liquid. The sound and smell making Kihyun a little nauseas as well.

"There you go. Good job." Kihyun praised the boy, in tears with the sight and the overall situation.

Once Kihyun got Changkyun to throw up as much as he could, he turned the nozzle off. He undressed his boyfriend and got him into dry clean clothes before setting him on the bed.

"Please wake up.." He begged, pulling the boy into his lap and clinging onto him, sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't have the funds to bring him to the hospital, so all he could do was wait.

Wait for him to wake up.. or wait for him to die.

Two hours went by and Kihyun had completely passed out from crying. His eyelids were extremely swollen and his grip on Changkyun was still tight, even in his sleep.

However, when he woke, he'd been laid down with blankets over him and a cool pack on his forehead.

He squinted, the light hurting his eyes.

"Ch-" Kihyun began before a throbbing headache overcame him, causing him to vomit all over the floor. He wiped his mouth and flinched when the door opened.

Changkyun stood at the doorway, completely alive. Though he looked pale, he was alive. That's all that mattered to Kihyun at the time.

Kihyun sprung up, stumbling over and threw his hands around Changkyun.

"I thought I lost you." Kihyun sobbed.

Changkyun ran his fingers through Kihyun soft, scarlet hair in attempt to comfort him, wrapping one arm around his waist.

"Ha.. You can't kill me that easily...."


	10. Sober Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Sober thoughts and Drunken promises.  
I don't know which one to believe anymore}

Kihyun flopped Changkyun onto the bed, panting heavily as he did. He stretched his shoulders and twisted his back until it cracked in both directions, placing his hands on his knees as he doubled over with exhaustion.

Kihyun wiped his forehead from the sweat that threatened to roll down from his hairline, sitting next to his extremely intoxicated boyfriend. He gently stroked his hair, tilting his head as he did with a deep sigh.

"Why do you do this to yourself. Didn't you learn your lesson?" Kihyun mumbled despite knowing Changkyun was fully unconscious and couldn't hear him. It probably made it easier to speak his disappointment.

"I'm just-.. I like him okay? There I said it. It feels like the first time I met you. I get all anxious around him. Butterflies fill my stomach and my ears burn up." 

Kihyun gritted his teeth before he stood up.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to feel this way either." He calmly said before walking off.

Changkyun opened one of his eyes just as Kihyun left, frowning a bit before cuddling the pillow next to him. He dug his face deeply into it so he could block out the world. The world without Kihyun to Changkyun was.. He'd rather the world end in fire.

Once morning hit and the light beamed onto Changkyuns leg, causing it to get extremely hot, he woke up with a groan. His head hurt so bad he felt like if he even moved a centimeter, he'd throw up.

Changkyun jumped when he felt a hand touch his back, causing him to whip up far too quickly. It caused him to get dizzy. He squinted his eyes before covering his face from the light.

"Ah- I was just gonna say goodbye. I'm going to work. And I don't want you out of the house today. Got it?" Kihyun said sternly, causing Changkyun to just nod slowly.

With a smile, Kihyun darted out the door, grabbing his bagged lunch in the process.

As soon as Kihyun left, Changkyun stood up, wobbling a little in the process. He took deep breaths trying to fight off the nausea before walking to the room they called the kitchen. It was more a single worn out and rotting counter and a fridge running on its last leg. If you remember, they lived in an extremely old rotting home. The last house to still stand on the whole street.

Changkyun sat at the table, laying his head in his hands.

"He likes him?" Changkyun remembered almost nothing about last night, except that one specific detail. Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

That's when Changkyun quickly got dressed. He was too nervous to leave Kihyun alone, thinking this would blossom into something else behind his back. With a couple runs to the bathroom and popping a few headache pills, he was out the door.

Changkyun kept a water bottle with him. He'd dressed causally because he felt far too sick to stay at work and well.. work. He could barely focus on his steps, causing him to wobble around every once in a while.

Changkyun felt his legs beginning to give out and he tripped over his own foot. Luckily something stopped his fall. He looked up to see a worried Hoseok. This was a little TOO convenient for his liking.

"Why are you near the office?" Changkyun was quick to blurt out, without even saying thank you.

"Thanks Hoseok, I appreciate you not letting me just fall on my face and crack my head open." Hoseok said, chuckling.

"I'm serious, stop joking around like a kid. And .. dont answer yourself it's weird." Changkyun fixed his outfit once he stood up by himself.

"I'm just on a jog. I live around here. Relax." Hoseok answered, with a slight nod of reassurance.

Changkyuns cheeks heated up bright red in embarrassment once he realized Hoseok was shirtless, carrying a water bottle and in basketball shorts. He really was jogging, and not going after his boyfriend.

Changkyun let out a "nnghh.." sound before he took a step back, moving his head to the side to avoid all eye contact with Hoseok.

"Its fine. I get it. I'd be afraid too if some buff guy who could snap me in seconds kept showing up with my boyfriend." Hoseok was obviously teasing Changkyun, and it was working. It only made Changkyun angrier with him.

"Hey, Hoseok! Are you ready for some co..ffee?"

Changkyun audibly gulped when he heard the person speaking. He hesitated to turn around but he knew he had to. Of course.

Kihyun.

His.. loving boyfriend.

Kihyun scratched the back of his head awkwardly before clearing his throat.

"I told you to stay in bed." Kihyun mumbled.

Changkyun suddenly felt dizzy. His mind bounced everywhere and his knees wobbled.

"Chang-"

"Dont touch me."

Changkyun growled lowly, glaring at the pair. He stomped up to Kihyun and suddenly smacked him across the cheek, causing everything to go silent.

Kihyun was at a loss for words. His cheek stung and instantly the area heated up.

"Changkyun-ssi-" Hoseok started.

"Shut up." Changkyun spat, narrowing his eyes at his stunned boyfriend who now held his cheek in disbelief.

Suddenly, Kihyun erupted in tears. He covered his face and just sobbed into his hands. His cheek stinging so badly as the tears flowed over it.

"Why did you- Hit me?" Kihyun asked, looking up at his boyfriend, who's expression grew soft almost as quickly as it changed to anger.

"Kihyun I- Fuck. I didn't mean it. You know that. I just." Changkyun took a step towards Kihyun, only to have him step back, stumbling into Hoseok.

Hoseok put a hand on Kihyuns shoulder before standing infront of him.

Hoseok's larger frame made Changkyun feel very small.

"C'mon. That was unnecessary. Look, you made him cry. He's scared of you." Hoseok gestured towards Kihyun, who was practically hiding behind him.

"Kihyun Hyung-!" As Changkyun took a step forward, Hoseok gently pushed him back.

"Go home." Hoseok said sternly, which made Changkyun instantly afraid. He simply nodded and turned around, stumbling away while cussing at himself under his breath.

Hoseok sighed heavily turning to Kihyun who was quick to throw himself into the larger males arms, digging his head into his chest dramatically.

"Wh- Are you alright Kihyun-ssi?" Hoseok asked with a tilt of his head before patting Kihyuns own head gently.

"He's never been that mad." Kihyun replied.

Hoseok sighed heavily and bit his bottom lip. He suddenly felt as if he'd just broken two people up over a misunderstanding.

Guilt suddenly washed over him like a tsunami.


	11. Night Out

After the encounter with Changkyun things were slightly awkward. Kihyun found himself looking over his shoulder constantly and kind of distancing himself from Hoseok. Which Hoseok was quick to take note of.

"Relax. He'll be fine." Hoseok hummed, patting him on the back gently.

Kihyun nodded, trying to mentally tell himself it was all some sort of misunderstanding and he'd tell Changkyun the second he got back to their home.

Finally after a mile walk, the two ended up at a very well known coffee shop. One of Kihyun's favorites actually. The pair ordered hot americano's and sat at the window seat.

"You're worried about him." Hoseok finally broke the silence with a tilt of his head. 

"It's okay to worry. He's your boyfriend. But he will be fine. It was a slight misunderstanding and you'll clear it up and talk it out the second you get home." Hoseok smiled reassuringly.

Kihyun looked at Hoseok in surprise. It was almost as if the male was able to read his mine. He'd just said the exact thing in his head.

Kihyun nodded with a deep sigh, looking over as their coffee arrived. He held his cup with both hands and leaned down so the steam blew up into his face.

"Cold?" Hoseok said with a chuckle, reaching out and resting his sweater covered hands over Kihyuns to keep the warmth in.

Kihyun nodded. The warmth felt nice. His whole body was quick to heat up. When he nodded, Hoseok removed his hands and gripped his own cup.

"Your cheeks are red." Hoseok snickered, causing Kihyun to quickly move his hands up to his cheeks to cover them, a dumb whine slipping passed his lips over the fact he'd been caught.

After quite a while of talking, getting to know each other more and exchanging phone numbers the two went their separate ways.

"Why's my heart so.. weird." Kihyun thought to himself, mentally slapping himself. It was like one of those cheesy cliché teenage romance movies. He couldn't even explain it himself. He was in a committed relationship with Changkyun. This was wrong.

Yeah. He loved Changkyun. With his whole physical being.

When he finally reached the door to his home he had the goofiest smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see Changkyun's dumb face. He just loved him so so much.

However..

When he got back. Changkyun's things disappeared. His house was unusually empty. And a note was left on the table.

He felt his whole world crumble with just the first sentence.

"Dear Kihyunnie,  
I know i'm probably overreacting but I heard what you said last night. About liking Hoseok. Fuck, I don't blame you. He's everything I am not. He's got the looks, the body, the personality. We've been together for three years and it's been the best three years of my life. Kihyun, you're the reason i'm still alive for fucks sake. If you hadn't been there that day I probably would be gone.  
Kihyun. I will never stop loving you. This isn't a goodbye letter, it's a I'll see you soon letter. I'm not saying goodbye.  
How could I? You mean the whole world to me. I just want you to get yourself situated. Sort out your feelings. If you decide you do love me i'll come back in a heartbeat.  
Until then,  
See you soon.  
Don't replace me too easily you dumb kitten.  
And i'll see you at work still of course. We'll always remain friends if you choose Hoseok.  
I refuse to let you go for good.  
Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?  
I love you,  
Changkyun-ssi."

Kihyun could barely make out the last two sentences. The paper stained with tears and his eyes became blurry from the tears he couldn't stop. Why did it have to turn out this way?

Why did.. He have to fall in love with someone else.

Kihyun set the paper down, his ears and tail popping out from emotional shock before he collapsed, hugging his knees tightly. He trembled violently as he finally let out a loud sob.

This isn't goodbye.  
It's see you later.


	12. Ugly Truth

"Shit Kihyun, are you okay? You look like you cried buckets."

Minhyuk stopped at Kihyuns desk with a stack of papers held against his chest.

Kihyuns eyes were practically swollen shut from his breakdown last night. His face flushed and his eyes were bloodshot.

Kihyun put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Kihyun said with a tilt of his head.

Minhyuk huffed and set the papers down. He placed a hand on Kihyuns shoulder and gave him a very stern, serious look.

"Changkyun quit last night and then checked himself into a mental clinic. You're not okay." Minhyuk stated.

Kihyuns jaw dropped at the news, shaking his head in disbelief.

Why did he quit?  
How could he quit?  
When?  
Did I do something wrong?  
Was he that upset?  
Why didn't he tell me?  
Is he okay?  
Why is he there?

So many questions ran through his mind at once to the point he got dizzy, nearly passing out until Minhyuk grabbed his arm to snap him out of it.

"You're pale. C'mon." Minhyuk said, dragging Kihyun out of his chair and into the break room.

Kihyun stumbled behind the white haired male, feeling sick to his stomach. He felt as if he'd throw up all over the floor.

By the time they got to the break room and the door was shut and locked, Kihyuns ears and tail had popped out and his eyes were full of tears. He was staring into space and didn't even notice Minhyuk's weird expression until he looked up.

"Wha-?" Kihyun tilted his head at first, not even realizing what he just exposed. And when he did, he let out a shriek and ran towards Minhyuk.

"W-Hey- Don't tell anyone." Kihyun was quick to say.

"Those have to be fake right?" Minhyuk chuckled in disbelief, grabbing one of Kihyuns ears and tugging at it a little too harshly, causing him to wince in pain and reach up to grab Minhyuks hand.

"Would you quit it." Kihyun growled and slapped Minhyuks hand away.

"Sorry I just-"

"Save it. It happens if I go into emotional shock. Or .. other reasons." Kihyun mumbled the last part, thankful Minhyuk didn't catch it.

"Just tell me what happened. Hyuk. A mental clinic?" Kihyun shivered just saying that. The thought of Changkyun getting so mentally messed up over the whole situation to the point he had to admit himself.. scared Kihyun.

"He called. Obnoxiously late may I add. All choked up and blabbering on about cheating and I don't know, fuck, he was talking a million miles a second. When I finally got him to calm down, he started mentioning suicide. That's crazy right? Over you cheating? I mean. You know that saying 'there's plenty of fish in the sea'. Anyways, here I was at three in the morning, driving over to his place. When I got there he'd locked himself in the bathroom. Needless to say, I kicked the door down,"

Hyuk gestured that he was strong, causing Kihyun to roll his eyes so hard they could've rolled out if his skull.

"He was fine of course. I mean.. He didn't do anything. He was shaky but I helped him into the car. I drove him to the clinic. He told me to let everybody know he's quitting and will be back for his stuff within the next month, depending on when he's released."

Kihyun audibly gulped and flopped down on the chair. He could barely even process the situation. He knew Changkyun had some mental illnesses, but he never knew he'd do this over a misunderstanding. He wouldn't even be able to explain himself. The clinic Changkyun checked him into does not allow outside visitors unless it's immediate family.

Kihyun held his head in his hands as he tried to further process the situation.

It took hours for Kihyun to properly calm down. The only one with the break room key was Minhyuk. Boss Hyunwoo was pretty understanding and allowed him to stay, only allowing the one person who knew the situation entirely in and out of the room.

Kihyun had basically spilled everything to Minhyuk. When he was done, his ears and tails vanished. By the time he'd fully calmed down, it was time to leave.

"Hyun." Minhyuk knocked gently before unlocking the door with the key, the sound of jingling metal somehow not phasing Kihyun, who was now asleep.

Minhyuk chuckled to himself as he sat down beside the sleeping and vulnerable kitty.

Kihyun was resting his head on his arms, his face towards the door. His eyes were visibly puffy even with them closed and he had tear stains all over his cheeks, his hair the flopped slightly infront of his face was crusty from being damp with tears.

Minhyuk laid his head in his arms too, just admiring Kihyun before sitting back up. He tilted his head and reached over, moving Kihyuns hair slightly to the side to reveal his whole face.

Kihyun ALWAYS had his hair down, one side slightly longer than the other. Minhyuk just assumed it was because he liked the style. What did the kids call it? Edgy?

Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows as he leaned in closer. A single scar from the top of his hairline down to his temple and to the corner of his eye. Making a backwards C shape. The scar itself looked deep. It was risen high as if it didn't heal correctly. He ran his finger across the length of it, his eyes focused on it as if he focused enough he could figure out where it was from.

Minhyuk was quick to retract his hand when Kihyun let out an 'mmh..' sound, licking his lips and moving his head slightly.

Kihyun woke up, the feeling of someone staring piercing into his dream. His eyes shot opened to see Minhyuk sat beside him, very close. He yelped and sat up as quick as he could, nearly falling back in his seat.

"Christ! Don't do that!" Kihyun yelled, fixing his hair when he noticed his scarlet locks were pushed backwards. He froze and quickly put his hair back down, grabbing his things.

"Wait Ki. Where's that from?" Minhyuk grabbed Kihyuns wrist like one of those cliché movie scenes.

"Changkyun." Kihyun said, almost as if he was in a daze.

The second Kihyun closed the door, the sound of feet tapping quickly down to the elevator echoed through the building. Which was soon interrupted by the bell of the elevator, and a sign slipping from Minhyuks lips.

"Changkyun did.. that?" He repeated to himself.


	13. Flashbacks 3.0

"God damnit!"

An angry voice echoed through the tiny wooden house, causing Kihyun to instantly wake up. He perked his head up, his eyes shifting to the door.

Around this time, Changkyun had a pretty serious anger issue. He'd often get so out of control he'd black out. Unable to control his thoughts, words or actions. Sometimes he'd even harm Kihyun, which is why the smaller male always avoided him when he was this way.

"Damnit! Where is it!" An angry voice repeated itself.

Kihyun uncovered himself from the covers and stretched his arms and legs, yawning. It was pretty normal waking up to a cussing Changkyun. The six months they've lived together often consisted of this.

Kihyun rubbed his eyes and stood up, walking to the door. He pressed his ear to it to figure out Changkyun's position. Bathroom.

Kihyun rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and a box of probably stale cereal.

"Hyun, have you seen my paperwork?" The voice slowly came closer, the last word coming from the same room as him.

Kihyun froze, placing the milk down on the counter.

"Did you check the-"

"I checked everywhere, god damnit!" Changkyun cut off Kihyun, yelling.

Kihyun just sighed, keeping his back towards his boyfriend. He didn't dare face him when he was this way. One wrong look, even by accident, could set him off.

"Let me finish my sentence. Okay? Did you check the car." Kihyun huffed, pouring the milk into the bowl of cereal before placing a spoon in it.

"Of course I did. Do you think i'm stupid? I told you. I checked everywhere. You have good hearing don't you? So why do you chose to ignore details when I'm the one talking?"

Kihyun flinched, his eyes shifting to the side as the familiar tingling sensation started on his head. He didn't want to show his ears. It would only show weakness. Kyun knew all too well why they showed. Heat. Or Fear. His heat cycle wasn't due.

Unlike the Omegaverse everyone reads about, Kihyun doesn't produce any sweet pheromones. Because he's a hybrid, just like any cat who isn't neutered, he has a heat cycle. However he can't get pregnant. Real life differs greatly from things you read in stories. The only thing that happens during heat is the part where he craves some sort of sexual contact. Once is often not enough. It takes a lot to satisfy his needs in heat. His mind gets hazy and he'll do anything to find that sexual contact. Even if it means picking up strangers, which he hadn't done since him and Changkyun began dating.

"Of course I was listening. You never mentioned you checked there so I was giving a suggestion." Kihyun mumbled, walking passed Changkyun without even a glance. Which surely set of Changkyun.

A hand grabbed his arm, causing his bowl to almost drop to the ground.

"Let go." Kihyun said, his hands clenching tightly around the bowl. His body was effortlessly tossed to the ground, the bowl falling to the floor and splashing milk all over Changkyun.

"For fucks sake. You can't even hold onto it. Look. Look what you've done now, you brat! My new suit is covered in milk!" Changkyun growled, causing Kihyun to flinch, his body trembling slightly.

"I'm S-"

"Lick it up, eh? You're a cat, right?" Changkyun snickered.

Kihyun shook his head, sitting on his knees.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain. Changkyun grabbed Kihyuns hair tightly in his hands and yanked his head back so he'd lock eyes with the male.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you." Changkyun smiled, letting go of the scarlet haired boy.

Now Kihyuns ears were out and pressed against his head out of fear. He slowly crawled over to where the milk was splashed, lapping it up. He hated the way Changkyun treated him when he was mad. But he'd always apologize and do something nice when he came to his senses..

Kihyuns head was suddenly forced onto the floor with Changkyun's foot ontop of it.

"See what happens when kitties do bad things? Such a spoiled brat. Thinking you can get away with these things. Maybe I pamper you too much." Changkyun clicked his tongue.

Kihyun was quick to knock Changkyun over just by lifting his head up. He scrambled towards the bedroom door, but his ankle was grabbed quickly. He was yanked back towards Changkyun with a yelp.

All sorts of glass and ceramic was being thrown at Kihyun now. Each time something hit him or the floor, he'd flinch. Whenever he'd cover his face, he'd be yelled at to look at him. Why did he put up with this? It was probably because he was so deeply in love with Changkyun.

While he was deep in thought, a glass cup hit the side of his face, shattering.

Kihyun let out a yell, holding his face as blood dripped down. He trembled violently, his eyes filling with tears before he began to cry.

"Hyung? Ah.. Did it hurt you?" Changkyun sighed and kneeled infront of Kihyun, removing his hands. A C shaped cut.

"It'll be okay. Let's clean it up, yeah?" Changkyun smiled, his whole mood shifting as he stood up and extended his hand for Kihyun.

Kihyun hesitated before grabbing it, being led to the bathroom to clean it out.

The cut never did heal properly. It was scarred and raised. It was very noticeable.

Present Day.

"Wait, where did you get that!" Minhyuk called out to Kihyun, keeping a firm grip on the boys wrist.

"Changkyun." Kihyun said nonchalantly before shaking Minhyuks hand off of him and rushing out the door.

Kihyun fixed his hair, making the longer side cover his scar again. Nobody knew about it. Nobodies ever seen it because he always hid it. Why did Minhyuk have to see it, out of all people. He'd now seen his ears and his scar. Even knowing who gave it to him.

"Kihyun, you really need to keep your mouth shut." He said to himself, shaking his head as be entered the elevator.

Kihyun exited the building as quickly as he could, but he didn't go home. There was nothing left there for him. It was just empty now. Changkyun was gone. Minhyuk knew about his secrets. Nothing was going right.

Though after exploring the streets, he did go home. Except there was nothing there. His home had been demolished. All that was left was rubble.

Kihyun chuckled to himself. He knew it was set to be demolished, but wasn't aware it was so soon. It was the last house on the street. The street they were making a park, parking lot and shop out of.

Kihyun just stood there, staring at the rubble before walking over to it. He didnt really have anything of importance in there. All his furniture was gone, probably dumped somewhere. Nobody was supposed to be living there. The town didn't even have a clue he was there.

He sat down right in the middle of it, where the living room once stood. He felt as if he was going crazy. He laid down, closing his eyes.

Kihyun really didn't have anything left in his life.


	14. Forgotten

"Hey, Kid."

A voice echoed through Kihyuns dream.

"Kid. We have to work here."

His eyes shot opened once his dream self realized it was coming from reality.

He sat up, his eyes glossed and tired.

"I said get the hell outta here!"

The man yelled, waving his arms as if he was shooing an animal.

Kihyun flinched and stood up quickly, wiping the dirt off of his clothes. He walked off, shoving his hands in his pockets. Looking back, he let out a loud sigh. Construction equipment was already on his land. Getting ready to turn his home into a mall and parking lot.

He chuckled to himself, plopping down on a bench.

"I really did lose everything, didn't I."

He said to himself, leaning his head back over the chair.

"Dumbass, what're you doing."

He groaned once he saw who it was. Minhyuk.

"Sulking?"

Minhyuk teased, sitting uncomfortably close to Kihyun.

"You would too if your home just got demolished with no word from the government. Not even a damn note in the mailbox, or pinned to my door."

Those words alone was enough to make Minhyuk back up, moving further away to give Kihyun space.

"Oh Ki.."

Minhyuk sighed heavily. He was quick to cling onto Kihyun.

Kihyun hated being hugged. Or anything physical, unless it was Changkyun. But he needed this. He needed to be reassured and shown that people still care for him.

Kihyun wrapped his smaller arms around his coworker, digging his head into the others shoulder.

"I'm a good person, right? What'd I do to deserve this? Is it because Changkyun misunderstood the situation and left? Thinking I cheated? Did he leave a curse or something? Nothings gone right since then!"

Kihyun said with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Shh.. It has nothing to do with anything. You've always been a good person. Your karmas always good. How about you stay with me until you're back on your feet, hm?"

Minhyuk said, pulling back with a warm smile.

Kihyun quickly touched Minhyuks forehead, then his own.

"Are you running a fever? Why would /you/ invite me to stay with you."

He said, dropping his hands.

Minhyuk couldnt help but laugh at the boys response, shaking his head.

"Hey, I can be caring if I want, and right now, that's something you need."

Kihyun sighed heavily, shutting his eyes for a few seconds.

There were many pros to being housed by Minhyuk.

For one, he was rich. His home was extravagant. He had maids and personal trainers. He had butlers and chefs. Basically, Minhyuk never has to lift a finger.

However there were certain cons that made Kihyun hesitate.

Minhyuk was nosy. There's no doubt he'd find a way to get into his phone and read his messages. He is too talkative. Hell, ever since that day, he hasn't shut up about Hoseok.

Ah..

Hoseok.

That's right. That's why he's in this situation..

Hoseok.

Kihyun chuckled to himself, covering his face with his hands.

"Lets go get some icecream first. You seem like you need cheering up, no?"

Kihyun pulled his hands away slowly to peak at Minhyuk at the mention of Icecream. He may be twenty-five, but be still loved small things like that. It didnt take much to make him happy, just like a toddler.

"Knew you'd cave."

Minhyuk snickered, only to be playfully punched in the arm by the other male.

The two stood up, shoulder to shoulder as they walked together.

Kihyun kicked some pebbles with his hands shoved in his pockets as Minhyuk went blabbering off about something. Probably about a boy he saw that was his type. Honestly, Kihyun just zoned out and couldn't hear a word he was saying. Staring at the paved pathway as his hot breath hit the cold air, creating 'smoke'.

"Ki-"

Kihyun quickly snapped out of it, his head snapping up only to see he was about an inch from slamming his head into the door.

"I know you're upset but lets at least make sure we don't end up with a head injury. Now sit, I'll order."

Kihyun simply nodded, sitting at a two person table closest to the window. He slumped into the metal chair, laying his head on the table with a groan. His whole body hurt from sleeping on gravel. He was exhausted and his eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious he'd been crying, and people knew it. The stares he got made him uncomfortable.

He perked up the moment he smelled chocolate infront of him, his eyes growing wide and sparkly like a child seeing a new toy.

"Geez, does that hybrid thing come with incredible smell?"

Minhyuk joked, flinching when Kihyun shot daggers across the table at him.

Kihyun picked up a spoon, staring at for a second before licking a nice stripe up the icecream. He groaned with satisfaction as the sweetness hit his tastebuds.

"Use the spoon you homo."

Minhyuk teased, knowing it irked Kihyun whenever he mentioned his sexuality in an ill manor.

Kihyun didn't hesitate to kick Hyuk's knee harshly under the table.

"I was kidding-"

Kihyun let out a low growl before his eyes focused back on his icecream. Honestly, something this small really did cheer him up quickly. He loved sweets.

"You know full well I'm bisexual. You get too worked up whenever I joke around."

"You've been with women for the last two years. Fuck I don't know. I thought maybe you like.. Converted or something."

Minhyuk practically choked on his icecream before letting out an obnoxious laugh, having to cover his mouth to muffle himself.

"Ki, sexuality isn't something you wake up and suddenly say you're gay. Its not a religion you can just convert to."

Kihyuns cheeks flushed all the way to his ears from embarrassment. Minhyuk tended to be confusing, and this just proved that point.

"You know."

Minhyuk said, leaning forward towards Kihyun.

"If you ever get lonely you can call me. I heard from Kyun you're a good kisser."

Kihyun flinched, furrowing his eyebrows at his coworker, who always called them gross whenever they kissed.

"Don't even try it, bastard."

Kihyun hissed, his eyes narrowing at the other male.

"You're no fun."

Minhyuk pouted, crossing his hands across his chest.

With a roll of his eyes, Kihyun picked up a menu, putting it infront of the two like some kind of drama. His lips attached to Minhyuks, causing the other male to flinch almost out of his skin.

The mix of saliva and sweet icecream filled the twos mouths. Probably causing a mess on the males chins.

Kihyun aggressively slipped his tongue passed Minhyuks teeth, causing Minhyuk to grab onto the others chin. The blonde boy let out a shaky breath.

Kihyun chuckled softly, exploring the warm cavern that was Minhyuks mouth as his free hand slipped down to the others chest, tugging at his shirt.

With a small smirk forming on Kihyuns lips, he pulled back, plopping back in his seat. He took a spoonful of icecream, getting rid of the salty saliva taste with the chocolate.

Minhyuk stood there for a few seconds, completely flustered and frozen. With an audible gulp, he slumped into his chair.

"Remind me not to ask again.."

Minhyuk muttered.

Kihyun grinned cheekily, kicking the others shin playfully.

"Aw. Does Minhyuk not like being overpowered? Like you said. You asked."

Minhyuk opened his mouth to say something, but instead went back to his icecream.

His cheeks and tips of his ears were red the whole night from then on. He was also very conscious of Kihyun now, flinching whenever he'd reach somewhere or get too close.

It made Kihyun feel.. good. Something was actually making him laugh and have fun.. Unfortunately it was Minhyuk.

He chuckled at his thought, shaking his head as he swallowed the last of his chocolate icecream.

Yeah. This is how his life should've been. Full of laughs and carefree thoughts..


	15. Interested

The past few days at work, Minhyuk seemed to be much more conscious of Kihyuns presence. A simple walk by and Minhyuk would tense up.

For Kihyun, it was kind of nice. He'd gone his whole life losing friends and love interests the second his ears were revealed. The incident with Changkyun as a kid, completely traumatizing him. Even though he came around eventually, it was still in the back of his mind. He'd often dream about it. Making him wake up in cold sweats.

"Hyuk." Kihyun said, sitting on the others desk with a tilt of his head. He looked like a curious kitten.

"W-Yeah?" Minhyuk stuttered, mentally hitting himself for making it obvious he now got nervous around Kihyun.

"Did it fluster you that much?" Kihyun teased, snickering. It was fun. Teasing Minhyuk. Hyuk had gone so many years disgusted by him and Changkyuns public display of affection. So him suddenly being conscious and flinching whenever he'd approach him made Kihyun think their friendship was finally sealing up old cracks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Minhyuk spat, turning his head away from the boy who sat ontop of his desk.

Everyone saw Hyuk and Kihyun getting closer daily. It made them confused, but also enjoyed the fact they weren't constantly bickering and at each others throats anymore.

"A simple reminder should help then!" Kihyun said proudly, only to hear a growl come from the others throat.

"Stop bullshitting." Minhyuk said, his eyes narrowing and shooting daggers at the other.

Minhyuk felt as if he had to continue his persona of hating Kihyun at work. Afraid if he warmed up, he'd be mocked or taken advantage of. Though, after the incident where Kihyuns ears were revealed to him, he found it hard to do just that. Worried if he took it too far that Kihyun would really end up hating him or being afraid of him.

Minhyuk leaned in, huffing softly.

"Wanna go to the bar tonight? I know you found that Hoseok guy attractive. I'm sure he'll be there and even if he isn't, you need to let loose. You have too much visible tension it's making everyone here anxious."

Kihyun pushed Minhyuk back, his cheeks displaying a dusty pink color as his eyes shifted to the side.

That name.

Hoseok.

Why does it always come up in conversations?

"Fine. Meet me at the break room after everyone's left. Oh and-"

"Do I hear talking and not enough typing? Now who thought that'd be a good idea?"

Hyunwoo walked in with his coffee. Kihyun gulped, hopping off Minhyuks desk with a respectful bow.

Hyunwoo pushed his glasses up, sighing in slight frustration.

"So the two enemies are now friends after Mr. Lim left, hm? I suppose something good came out of him quitting."

The staff knew when Hyunwoo had his glasses on, he wasn't in the mood for any bullshit.

"I-" Kihyun opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Minhyuk.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hyunwoo. Please go to your office, I'll manage this area better from now on. I apologize."

Hyunwoo sighed heavily with a nod before exiting the A side of the building.

Kihyun sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

"Get to work." Minhyuk stated sternly and Kihyun nodding in response to that.

Finally the end of the day came. The office was tense all day without Changkyun and it felt.. gloomy. Without Changkyuns chinnanagins, it was empty.

"Ready?" Minhyuk asked as he walked into the break room, sighing as he looked at Kihyun.

"At least lock the door you idiot." The blonde boy said, turning the other way.

Kihyun chuckled softly as he slipped on his white tshirt and buckled his belt.

"We're all guys. Not like we haven't seen the male body. You really are sensitive to these things, huh?"

Minhyuk snapped around, crossing his arms.

"I'm pent up. Now let's go before I change my mind."

Kihyun nodded with a smile, causing Minhyuks aura to grow soft.

Anybody could be mad at Kihyun, but the second he smiled that dumb soft smile and his eyes becoming crescent moon shaped, they couldn't stay mad at him.

They walked side by side with Kihyun slightly lagging behind. It always seemed whenever he was walking with someone, he spaced out.

"Pay attention to your surroundings, idiot." Minhyuk huffed as the shorter male bumped into his back.

Kihyun became flustered and quickly ran towards the entrance of the bar, looking back at Minhyuk before entering. Minhyuk only seconds after him.

The two sat at the bar, chatting about useless things.

Minhyuk was obvious he was looking for Hoseok. He liked him too. Hoseok was Min's type and it was written all over his face.

Kihyun on the other hand, was less obvious. Only occasionally looking around with his eyes, his head mostly down or looking at Min to speak.

"What'll you have?" A familiar husky voice asked, causing Kihyun to perk up.

It was cliché, but the second Kihyun's eyes mey Hoseok's, It was almost like the world stopped and they were the only two in the room.

"Ah. Kihyun and.. friend." Hoseok said with a tilted head, a couple shot glasses in one hand, a towel over his shoulder.

His black outfit sculpted his body perfectly.

The black shirt, which happened to be tight as well, sculpted his chest and the curves of his waist. His abs slightly visible depending on which way he was leaning.

His black jeans, topped with a belt showed off his thighs well. Every single curve visible with his tight clothing. It made Kihyun almost drool over him.

"He'll have a Cosmo and i'll have a Purple Haze." Minhyuk interrupted, Hoseok seeming to snap back into reality.

"It's Minhyuk by the way."

Hoseok nodded.

"Pleasure's all mine." The older male said as he walked off to make their drinks.

"Oooh, a polite one too. I'm drooling."

Kihyun rolled his eyes, pushing Minhyuk almost off the stool.

"Here you go. Cosmo and Haze."

Kihyun picked up his drink, taking one sip before coughing. He placed it back on the table, scrunching his nose up in slight disgust.

"Too much Vodka?" Hoseok chuckled, only for Kihyun to nod in return.

"I'll put less this time." Hoseok hummed, taking the failed drink away from in front of Kihyun.

"Pussy." Minhyuk said, downing a quarter of his drink like it was nothing.

Once the other drink came out, Kihyun was able to enjoy the drink. A nice mix of Vodka and Cranberry.

The night was pretty quiet all in all. The three occasionally talking when Hoseok had no one else to serve.

By the end, Minhyuk was almost shit faced. His face red and his eyelids hooded. His pupils dilated. It was obvious he was in no condition to walk alone.

"I probably should've stopped him from drinking after he started kissing random guys, but whats the fun in that." Kihyun snickered, kind of feeling like a bad friend for that.

"Hey stupid. C'mere. I got something to tell you." Minhyuk slurred. The bar was empty except staff and the two boys. One shit faced and one tipsy.

Kihyun sighed heavily, hopping off the bar stool.

Without warning, Minhyuk pulled the shorter male in, latching lips with him. Kihyun's eyes shot opened as he struggled a bit against him. 

Min always got like this when he was drunk, which is why he often let him drink until he passed out so he can bring him home without conflict.

Kihyun was able to pull back, gasping for air practically as he wiped his lips.

"Stop being-"

Kihyun paused as he felt the others delicate hands exploring his body. For some reason, Hoseok watching made him.. excited.

"Someone's happy." Min mumbled, grabbing at the others pants.

Kihyun choked on his own spit, his thighs twitching.

"Stop being ridiculous." Kihyun protested.

The more Min explored his body, his soft lips peppering kisses all over him, the more that familiar tingling sensation on his head became more unbearable.

The fact was, he only had ears when he was afraid or excited sexually. It's a complicated manor Kihyun was going to explain more to Min earlier, but got distracted and forgot to do so.

"M-Min-" Kihyun mumbled, his strength giving out.

Before the other could reach Kihyun's zipper, he was suddenly separated. The warmth of the others body going away quickly. He looked behind him, surprised to see Hoseok there with his hand on Minhyuk's chest, slightly guarding Kihyun with his large body.

"I think you should go home. I'll hail a cab."

And just like that, Minhyuk was convinced to leave. It took a lot of effort, but it eventually worked with the promise Kihyun would come to visit him once he sobered up.

"Thanks.. He gets weird when he's drunk. I usually wait for him to pass out but I guess we got here too late, he didn't have time to get to that point." Kihyun chuckled, his eyes flashing up to Hoseok.

Kihyun tilted his head when the other frantically ran behind the bar and grabbed his jacket.

Placing it over Kihyun's head, Hoseok looked around to make sure nobody was looking in their direction.

"Wha?"

"Ears. Keep them covered with this, yeah?" Hoseok smiled warmly as he held the ends of the jacket that was now draped over the other scarlet hair.

Kihyun looked up at the other, his eyes full of warmth. He nodded, grabbing the ends from Hoseok. He'd been so preoccupied getting Min away and home safe that he didn't even realize his ears had emerged from his head.

"Th-Thank you, Hoseok.. Really. Let's talk for a bit okay? I have some things to explain. We need to go to Min's place, I need him here to." Kihyun said. Though Hoseok looked confused, he nodded.

Finally, he would be able to have the two in one room to explain, in as much detail as possible, how and why his ears come out at certain times. Fear. Arousal. What that entails. What it means.. And he was more than ready to spill it all, even to a complete stranger like Hoseok. He already knew the secret, it wasn't like he could just hide it. Plus, Hoseok already was showing a compassionate side towards Kihyun, which made him feel safe.. He wanted to befriend the boy, and keep him by his side.

For a while.  
Until Changkyun comes back.


	16. Uncomfortable Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited blowjob has come.

Hoseok was able to get Kihyun to sober up pretty fast. A few glasses of water, meaningless chatting.

Once he had, Hoseok brought the car around back. He opened the door for Kihyun with a nod.

Kihyun took off the jacket Hoseok so kindly gave him to cover up, handing it to him once he knew they were gone.

"Thank you.." He said quietly, looking down at his feet before sitting in the passenger seat.

The whole ride was silent. Kihyun was going over and over what he'd say to the other two in his head. It began to make him anxious the closer and closer he got to Minhyuk's house.

"We're here."

Kihyun snapped out of his thoughts, nodding. Hoseok helped him out before the two approached the door. Kihyun knocked , calling out Min's name.

"What the fuck do you wa-"

Minhyuk paused, rubbing his temples. It was quite obvious he was battling a hangover. However, it was now or never to explain things. Otherwise he'd get to afraid to do so later on.

"Sit." Kihyun said, directing his two friends to the couch. He sat on the table infront of them, fumbling his fingers.

"I think it's time you both knew what was really going on. Why I'm like this. I know i've briefly explained it to both of you, but I think it's time to clear any confusion.. So if any of you have questions afterwards.. Please tell me."

Kihyun took a deep breath, his eyes shifting to his lap. Finally, he could get this whole thing off his chest.

"I was born to two hybrids. I know it sounds crazy, like some mythical tale. But obviously, it's the truth. I mean, you've seen it with your own eyes. I don't know how many more of us are out there.. But I've only met the ones in my family."

Kihyun bit his lip, his hands shaking slightly.

"Kihyun.. If it's too hard to explain-"

"No I got this. I have to do it. I have to." Kihyun said with determination in his voice.

"I never knew how different I was until one day in elementary school, my ears showed as I was being bullied. I was waiting for.. for Changkyun to come back so we could have lunch together. A group of boys came over and started taunting me. Asking when my 'boyfriend' was coming. I was hit. Degraded. Until finally, Changkyun came. I didn't realize it then, but my ears popped out of my head. I didn't know until Changkyun saw it.. and called me a freak.. Leaving the room with the same kids who hurt me.. His friend."

Kihyun choked up a bit, shaking his head.

"I cried. For days. Maybe even weeks, shit, I dont even remember. My mom came in when I was trying to cut them off of my head with scissors. I couldn't understand what was happening to me and I was too young for my mom to explain it properly. She just said I was different and it was okay. But in my head, it wasn't okay. My best friend called me a freak. He didn't speak to me for.. years I think. I fell into a deep depression at such a young age. I wanted to die. I wanted to be reborn as a normal person. I hated it. I hated myself and what I was. I hated my ears and my tail. The only time they'd show up was when I was terrified or sexually aroused. So kids at school would torture me and fuck with me until they showed so they can act like I was some animal in a zoo. Laugh, taunt me, mock me. Ask me if I wanted kitty food. I was sexually harassed.."

Hoseok audibly gulped, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Min's eyes softening the more Kihyun went on.

"I tried to kill myself a lot. A bunch of times actually. I couldn't figure out why it wasn't working. What curse was brought upon me that I couldn't even die. I found out that arousal brought my hybrid side out when I went into heat. Heat is.. well heat is just what you think it is. Like an animal. I want sex, I want physical contact. I get all hot and bothered, seeking any sort of comfort I could get. That led me to being taken advantage of. Lots of times. I lost my virginity on my first heat. I didn't even care how much it fucking hurt. I needed it. It's not like what you read on omegaverse manga's. I can't get pregnant. It doesn't come monthly, just whenever the fuck it wants, but I do have a faint pheromone. Some say its sweet like candy, others say its feminine. Fuck if I know. I get desperate. That's the reason I started talking to Changkyun again. My heat. He could smell it more than anyone else ever could. He said it made him want to hold me. My childhood friend.. was finally paying attention to me so of course I let him. The more he apologized the way he was when we were kids. The more we got to know each other and catch up.. The more I truly fell in love. But it all fucked up in the end."

Kihyun slammed his hand against the table, gritting his teeth.

"Because i'm stupid and careless. Fuck. Now you know it all."

Kihyun sighed in slight relief, raising his head. Hoseoks expression was shock. While Min's was soft, even tears forming at the brim of his eyes.

"Ah- I didn't mean to-" Kihyun started, reaching out for Min.

"No it's fine. I just. Didn't know anything about you until now. Despite being coworkers for so long. I bullied you, said mean things to you and Changkyun, without knowing how hard you really had it." Minhyuk huffed.

"How could you of known?" Kihyun smiled softly.

Right.. How could he have known. He couldnt of. It wasn't his fault for the way he acted..

"Th-Thanks for listening though. It.. Means a lot to get that off my chest. The only one who knows are my family and Changkyun.. Now you two."

The three talked for hours. Min and Hoseok asking many questions, and Kihyun answering them. It felt as if a bond between all of them had suddenly formed after Kihyun spilled his whole secret to them. And by the end of the night, everyone was exhausted.

"I'll drive Kihyun home. Uh, thanks for letting me stay so long." Hoseok smiled, gesturing Kihyun towards the door.

The two got into Hoseok's car, with a sigh. Almost like it was rehearsed for the two to do it at the same time.

"You uh.. You can stay at my place for now. I know yours is.. gone."

Kihyun perked up, looking at Hoseok. Almost like a happy puppy. Hoseok swore he could see a tail wagging.

"Thank you. Really. You've done so much for me tonight.."

Kihyun said, quickly hugging Hoseok with all his strength. He dug his head into the others stomach, practically giggling with happiness.

Hoseok hesitated, but eventually gently ran his hands through Kihyuns scarlet hair, patting his head.

"It's the least I could do."

Kihyun sat up, the smile on his face so warm and thankful.

Hoseok froze up, his eyes fixated on Kihyun. It was like the moon was purposefully shining on the smaller boy. It made him look.. Beautiful.

Hoseok leaned in, gently gripping the others chin. He ran the pad of his thumb against Kihyuns soft lips, biting his own.

"Just say no."

Hoseok said, indicating if he said No he'd stop immediately. But that wasn't what happened.

Instead, Kihyun cupped Hoseok's cheeks and made the first move. He connected the two's lips softly, a slight sigh coming from his nose that he didn't even realize he'd been holding in.

Hoseok gripped the back of Kihyuns neck before pulling back. He pushed his thumb into the others mouth, tilting his head as the other instinctively sucked on it.

"Open your mouth." Hoseok said.

Immediately obeying, Kihyun opened his mouth. His face was flushed, his cheeks all the way to his ears bright red. Even the back of his neck was red. His expression was soft but also desperate, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. His breath elevated.

Hoseok chuckled slightly before leaning back in, slipping his tongue into the others warm mouth.

Kihyuns body trembled as he gripped Hoseok's biceps tightly. Occasionally making "ah-" and "mmph" sounds. His ears popping out of his head the more he got excited.

Hoseok could tell they were out, just by the way Kihyun was acting. He was trembling, making cute noises, acting needy and he could hear him rubbing his thighs together.

Hoseok pulled back, saliva stringing from the tip of both their tongues.

His eyes flashed down to Kihyuns jeans, cocking an eyebrow. He pressed down on his crotch with one finger, feeling the stickiness inside.

"All just from some kissing?" Hoseok teased.

Kihyun covered his face in embarrassment, his ears moving every time he heard a sound.

He jumped slightly when he felt his jeans being tampered with. He was quick to put his hands infront of his zipper, completely flustered.

"Wait- Have you ever even done it with a man—?" Kihyun asked, stuttering a bit.

Hoseok shook his head.

"No, but I'm sure I can figure it out. It cant be any much different then doing it with a woman."

Kihyun gulped.

"Then.. Why me?"

Hoseok shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I find you incredibly cute.. It's the first time i've felt this towards a man.. So bear with me, yeah?"

Kihyun nodded before moving his hands,  
only to slap the others away again.

"W-Wait.. Let me do it to you.. If its your first time I don't wanna force you to.. put it in your mouth." Kihyun mumbled the last part.

Hoseok chuckled and nodded.

"If that's what you want." He said.

Hoseok pushed the drivers seat all the way back, leaning it backwards slightly. He made sure to give Kihyun enough room.

Kihyun got out of his chair and sat between the wheel and the chair, luckily there was plenty of room with how far back Hoseok had moved it.

He placed his hands on Hoseok's knees and spread his legs so he could sit between them.

"Just close your eyes and pretend its a girl." Kihyun said as he fumbled with Hoseok's belt, eventually getting it off. At this point, even his tail was out. He unzipped his jeans and reached in cautiously, furrowing his eyebrows as he gripped Hoseok's cock and pulled it out of his boxers and jeans.

Kihyuns eyes widened.

"I-I don't think I can fit it all in my mouth.." Kihyun said, slightly embarrassed. Hoseok was.. huge compared to his other partners. Even Changkyun wasnt this big. Truthfully, it kind of scared him.

"Do whatever you're comfortable with." Hoseok replied. It was obvious he was trying not to laugh.

Kihyun simply nodded and sat up slightly on his knees. Thank god the windows were so tinted you couldn't see a thing. They were still infront of Min's house.

Kihyun took Hoseok into his hand, slightly embarrassed at how tiny his hands were compared to his length.

He licked a nice slow stripe up the side from the hilt to the tip, causing Hoseok's cock and thighs to twitch, a slight groan coming from his throat. It made Kihyun's confidence boost.

He ran the tip of his tongue in slow circles around the tip, his eyes flashing up to Hoseok, who had leaned back in the chair, his eyes closed. Which.. Kihyun was slightly disappointed about, but not surprised.

Without warning, he gripped Hoseok's thighs to stabilize himself a bit. He sucked harshly on the tip, giving it gentle nibbles before lowering his head.

Hoseoks hands instinctively grabbed Kihyuns hair, gripping it rather tightly. Truth was, Kihyun was a bit of a masochist, so he quite enjoyed the tugging and grabbing.

He moved his head even lower until the tip hit the back of his throat. The whole thing wasn't even in his mouth, but it was as far as he could go without gagging or choking. He began to bop his head quickly, from wherever much he could take, back to the tip. Moving his tongue around the shaft and head whenever he reached it. He could feel the veins on the shaft against his tongue. He ran his tongue into and against the slit, smirking whenever Hoseok would twitch or his cock would twitch inside his mouth.

He looked up, only to see the other staring straight down at him, one of his eyes closed, his face bright red and the look of pleasure on his expression. It surprised Kihyun, but turned him on even more. His ears tickled Hoseok's abdomen as they twitched and moved around to listen to sounds.

"Jesus Christ.." Hoseok breathed out, his muscles in his legs and arms visibly flexing and tightening.

Hoseok gripped Kihyuns scarlet hair so tight, it made the boys throat close around his shaft. That was when Hoseok practically lost it.

The taste of precum dripping down his throat made him more determined and excited.

Without warning, Hoseok pulled Kihyuns head away slightly, only to slam his entire length into the others mouth. He moved Kihyuns head on his own accord, his grip so tight Kihyun couldn't pull away even if he tried.

"God.. Damnit.." Hoseok muttered, his cock twitching in Kihyuns throat.

Hoseok moved his hips on instinct the closer he got, leaning his head back against the chair.

"I'm gon-" Hoseok called out, but couldn't even finish his sentence before a rush of warm salty and sticky liquid shot down Kihyuns throat. Hoseok held onto Kihyun tightly as his legs trembled.

He let go of Kihyun pretty quickly afterwards, looking apologetic.

"Fuck, I hope I didn't hurt-" He could barely finish his sentence before Kihyun lifted his head. He swallowed, gulping on purpose.

"You taste good.." Kihyun said, traces of cum still on his tongue as he spoke.

Hoseok's face flushed red before he gripped the back of Kihyuns hair, yanking his head back.

"I think.. I think we should relocate.." Hoseok said, his breath heavy.

"Don't want Min to hear?" Kihyun teased.

"I don't want to injure you in such a small space. Now get up, we're going to my place." Hoseok said sternly.

Kihyun nodded, getting back in his seat. He squeezed his thighs together, huffing.

Hoseok placed his hand on the others thigh, causing him to flinch.

"We'll take care of that soon.."

Hoseok said, a smirk on his face as he put his car in drive


	17. Our First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: This entire chapter is a sex scene. If you're uncomfortable, I'd suggest skipping this chapter..! Sorry for the wait. This took me a long time to do. I didn't want it to be some super quick scene. I wanted it to be intimate. So here it is! Enjoy! ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I-I don't want to force you into anything out of my own desperation.."

The two had made it to Hoseok's place safely.

Kihyun sat straddling Hoseok's waist, the other seated on the bed and both their shirts removed, tossed somewhere messily on the floor.

"If I wasn't okay with it, I would've already stopped you. It doesn't take much to push you away." Hoseok snickered

Kihyun puffed out his cheeks in a pout.

"Maybe I should just stop. If you're gonna be mean I don't wanna do it."

Kihyun teased, trying his hardest to stop himself from grinning or laughing.

Hoseok's biceps visibly flexed. He shook his head, gripping Kihyuns wrist tightly.

"I said I'd stop, but it'd have to be a genuine complaint for me to do that. You can't hide that smile very easily." Hoseok hummed.

"Hurts.." Kihyun mumbled, referring to how hard Hoseok held his delicate wrist.

Suddenly, Hoseok pulled Kihyun, gripping both of his wrists in one of his large hands. Honestly, it even surprised Kihyun that he was able to wrap his single hand around both of his wrists. He knew he was small, but this made him feel tiny. And intimidated.

Kihyuns wrists were harshly held against the mattress. His eyes flashing up to Hoseok who was now hovering over him. His knees on either side of Kihyuns waist.

Kihyun gulped audibly. The other boy looked so beautiful. He could make out each vein on his biceps from the way he was flexing them to hold him down. Every curve on his body from the waist up. His blonde hair flopping over his eyes as his breath elevated. His bulge already visible in his tight jeans. Honestly, he was a bit surprised how fast Hoseok was turned on. It was hard for a man who's never done it with another man to get hot and bothered so easily.

Kihyun lifted up his knee, pressing it against Hoseok's bulge.

Hoseok flinched, letting out a soft groan as Kihyun pressed harder.

Kihyun snickered, enjoying the reaction he was getting from the other. He licked his lips, moving his knee slowly but harshly against the other.

Kihyun could feel the other slightly tremble under his knee. His eyes moved up to Hoseoks face, his face flushing as he saw the others eyes full of lust and desperation. It didn't take long for Hoseok to move his hips on his own against Kihyuns knee. His grip loosening on Kihyuns wrists, giving Kihyun the perfect opportunity.

Kihyun was quick to push Hoseok over, straddling his waist now.

"You look like a cat in heat. Isn't that supposed to be me?" Kihyun chuckled, his ears and tail already showing. He wasn't sure when they came out though.

Kihyun slipped down the others jeans, taking his boxers with them before tossing them off the bed.

Hoseok's face flushed, his body twitching.

"Your tail-"

Kihyun tilted his head and looked behind him, only to see his tail swishing against Hoseok's length. The tip leaking precum.

"Don't cum yet."

"Then move your tail!"

Kihyun snickered, grabbing his DIY choker he made out of a shoelace. He removed it from himself, wrapping it tightly around the base of Hoseok's length.

"Problem solved." Kihyun said a bit proud of himself.

"You little shit." Hoseok huffed, a slight smile on his face.

"Eh? Do you like this kinda play?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Mmh.. I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Hoseok's face lit up at the word 'next time', causing Kihyun to chuckle.

Kihyun leaned down, his own lips hovering Hoseok's. The smallest move could make them touch.

"I'll make it so you can't have anybody else but me. I'll make you remember my shape and how well I fill you up." Hoseok whispered, causing Kihyun to sit up quickly.

Even though him and Changkyun technically were over, he still felt like he was cheating. Though it didn't stop him. His heat had started unexpectedly and he was desperate.

"Eh? You smell sweet.." Hoseok said.

Kihyun tilted his head to the side, sniffing his own shoulder.

Did this mean Hoseok could smell his pheromones during his heat .. more than others could?

His pheromones were very faint, unlike what you read in omegaverse. People could only smell them if they were up close to him. Changkyun was the only one who could smell it from the other room.

Hoseok sat up, causing Kihyun to almost fall off his lap. But the other gripped the small of his back before he could injure himself.

Hoseok dug his head into the others neck, smelling the sweet scent as it got stronger, tickling his nose.

"Smells like.. Peaches."

Kihyun chuckled.

"For some reason it turns me on more. This sweet scent.." Hoseok hummed against his skin.

Kihyun flinched as he felt Hoseok's length press against his backside. He was quick to push Hoseok down again, shaking his head.

"You fool. You can't just put it in like that. It'll hurt me."

Hoseok tilted his head. Being it was his first time with a man, of course he didn't know.

"Obviously men don't get wet there, so you have to loosen it up. Otherwise it can tear."

Hoseok looked apologetic, causing Kihyun to feel slightly guilty for raising his voice at him.

Kihyun reached behind him and untied the lace around Hoseok before pressing his fingertips against the others lips.

"C'mon. Lick them as best you can." Kihyun smirked.

He was quite surprised how skilled Hoseok was with his mouth and tongue.

Kihyun pulled his fingers out, patting the top of Hoseok's head.

"Good boy."

Hoseok's cheeks flushed at the praise, shifting his eyes away a bit to avoid Kihyuns lustful gaze.

Kihyun slid his fingers inside of himself, huffing softly. He adjusted his position a bit, sitting up on his knees so he could angle himself correctly.

He twisted his fingers, moving them in and out quickly. The sound echoing in the room.

Hoseok gulped as he watched Kihyun, gripping his thighs tightly in his hands.

"Can I try..?" Hoseok asked, a bit quietly out of embarrassment.

Kihyun froze, pulling his fingers out with a cocked eyebrow.

"I mean.. Sure. But be gentle."

Hoseok nodded as he lubricated his own fingers with his mouth before reaching behind Kihyun.

He slipped his fingers inside, a bit surprised at how easily they slid in.

"Now. It's just like a girl. Just move your fingers around and-"

Before Kihyun could finish his sentence, Hoseok had started to quickly thrust his fingers inside of him.

His legs shook and he dug his head into Hoseok's shoulder, his backside up.

Hoseok licked his lips, moving his fingers deeper until the male ontop of him let out a pathetic moan.

Hoseok cocked an eyebrow, pressing down on the same area he'd just done.

Kihyun moaned out, tightening around Hoseok's fingers.

"Eh? You like it here?"

Kihyun chuckled, picking himself up and hovering over the other.

"You may not know this. But stimulating the prostate gland feels really good."

Hoseok sat there in a bit of shock at first before he violently thrusted his fingers, the tips of them continuously hitting the soft gland inside of him.

Kihyun doubled over, his moans getting girlier by the second the more Hoseok moved his fingers. His body trembled and he gripped the others bicep tightly.

"W-Wait- I'll cum if you-"

Hoseok waited until the other was close to climax. His moans constant, his body trembling and drool puddling on his own chest, before pulling his fingers out.

Kihyun shook uncontrollably, his length twitching and pulsing.

"You fucker.." Kihyun breathed out, his body squirming.

Hoseok chuckled deeply, flipping their positions.

"I was going to go easy on you since it's our first time together, but i've decided to go a little harder than I would normally go. Looks like our kitty is in heat. Ah, but I cant let you cum so easily, and not before me either."

Hoseok picked up the shoelace that was previously used on him, tying it around the base of Kihyuns length. He pulled his belt and Kihyuns out of the loops of their jeans and tied his wrists to his ankles.

"Such a pretty sight." Hoseok complimented his work, running his fingertip lightly over the head of Kihyuns length.

"It'll suck climaxing without ejaculating. But I want to see our little kitty desperate."

Kihyun didn't object. His face was flushed, his length throbbing. His mind was hazy and his eyes hooded.

Hoseok ripped a condom opened with his teeth, slipping it on himself before lining himself up.

He was slow to push in, keeping a close eye on Kihyuns face for any discomfort. Instead, the look of desperation and pleasure was on his face.

Kihyun gave Hoseok a slight nod.

Hoseok smirked, and began moving his hips. He was slow at first, allowing Kihyun to adjust to his size.

"Tight.." Hoseok breathed.

Kihyuns breath elevated. Hoseok was so much bigger than Changkyun. With one thrust he was able to hit the soft gland towards his bladder, causing him to flinch each time as Hoseok's tip pushed slowly against it.

Hoseok waited until Kihyun loosened up before pulling out, harshly slamming back into him.

Kihyuns back arched as he let out a loud moan, tears forming at the brim of his eyes. It didn't hurt at all, it was more so from the sudden pleasure that triggered his tears.

Hoseok didn't hold back, he relentlessly thrusted into Kihyun, enjoying every little sound and movement he made.

Kihyuns ears fell flat against his head, his toes flexing as he felt the familiar feeling of a climax.

But why so soon?

Was it because of how incredibly turned on he was? His heat?

Hoseok chuckled as precum dripped down the base of Kihyuns length.

"Feels weird to climax like that, huh?" Hoseok said breathlessly.

Hoseok leaned down, connecting their lips softly as his thrusts remained the same speed. He didn't want to overwhelm Kihyun and he didn't want to hurt him either during their first time.

Hoseok teased Kihyuns bottom lips with his teeth.

Kihyun desperately wanted to wrap his hands around Hoseok. He struggled against the belts, drool slipping from the sides of his mouth.

"Untie me." Kihyun said desperately.

Hoseok did as he was asked, but flipped Kihyun over effortlessly afterwards. He pushed the others head down into the mattress with one hand, the other on his waist.

This position made Kihyun go crazy.

He shook his hips, moving them at the same time as Hoseok did. The sound of their skin slapping together and moans muffled against the mattress filling the bedroom.

Kihyun gripped the sheets tightly, reaching down for the string that held in his orgasm.

Hoseok was quick to grip a fist full of Kihyuns hair, yanking him upwards.

"I don't remember allowing you to remove that. Take your hand away, yeah?"

Kihyun put his hand back infront of him, his eyes practically rolling in the back of his head at this point. He drooled all over himself, tensing around Hoseok as he climaxed for a second time.

Hoseok let out a moan, pushing himself in once more as Kihyun tightened around him, cumming into the condom.

Hoseok let go of Kihyuns hair, causing the other to flop down onto the mattress. He pulled out, discarding the condom before flipping Kihyun onto his back.

Hoseok untied the lace, flicking Kihyuns length, causing him to flinch.

"P-Please let me cum-" Kihyun choked out, his body squirming uncontrollably.

Hoseok chuckled, grabbing his length in his hand. He twisted his hand as he moved it up and down roughly until the others back lifted off the mattress, cumming all over his chest.

Kihyun breathed heavily, his body trembling.

"Are you alright?" Hoseok asked slightly concerned as the smaller male trembled.

Kihyun nodded quickly, rolling onto his side. He wrapped his arms around Hoseok's waist.

"That scent seems to have gone away. What a pity." Hoseok pouted.

"It goes away once i'm satisfied." Kihyun replied.

Hoseok chuckled, patting the other on the head. The scarlet haired boy finally relaxed, his eyes closed and his breath even.

"Let's clean you up." Hoseok hummed.

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows when no answer left Kihyuns lips. He chuckled, running his hair through Kihyuns hair.

"I finally got you."

Hoseok mumbled, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Kihyuns forehead.


End file.
